


Unexpected Angle

by calhale, setralynn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Seth, Courtship, Cyberfights - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Genderplay, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lube, M/M, New Relationship, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Panty Kink, Pet Names, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, Spanking, Waxing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: When he gets back from his injury, Seth has to figure out his place in the new shape of the company. Then he gets beat in a video game tournament on UUDD by one of the staff that travels with them for set up and breakdown. Seth gets pissy, but it turns out Cal has his eye on getting to know Seth Rollins and making his transition back into active work a bit easier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Seth's side of the Semi-Canon-Compliant stories including "Adult Situations," "Endless Road, Headed Home," and "Miles to Go." You may see this cross over into that universe going forward, but not reading this won't mean you miss out. 
> 
> This is the love story of Seth and an original character we first made in one of the WWE 2K games. Cal is not a wrestler in this universe for various reasons, but the feud that ended up developing between him and Seth in the game inspired us to write this. Then it got... bigger than expected.
> 
> If an original male character or any of the kinks/tags that get added as we go on are not your jam, you're welcome to take a pass. Thanks for all the support of our works as always.

Seth would like to say that he doesn’t remember the first time he met Cal, but that would be a lie. It’s on YouTube. Xavier was running one of his tournament brackets, and there was Seth, in a BlackCraft Cult t-shirt with his hair tied up, looking like a mess and losing in some FIFA game to one of the techs that helps put the ring together.

It’s no secret that Seth hates losing, but this guy, who turns out to be named ‘Calvin, but really it’s just Cal,’ is absurdly distracting for a variety of reasons that Seth would rather were never recorded. Cal wore a tank top that day, lots of the guys did, because Xavier’s little rooms were about a million degrees. Most of the wrestlers, Seth has seen shirtless, so there’s no surprise there. Most of the crew Seth doesn't pay a ton of attention to. But when Cal stripped off his hoodie, his tank top revealed a whole collection of tattoos across his shoulders, and the color flows into what looks like most of a back piece.

Seth loses and storms off, probably looking like an asshole, but that’s his persona anyway. He tries not to think about it, or about how long it’s been since he got laid. He should probably do something about that.

~~~~~

Cal tries to talk to Seth casually a couple of times after their ill-fated meeting over FIFA soccer. He offers to get him food after matches, or brings him water, that kind of thing. When Seth continues to be a pissy bitch about it, Cal stops doing that. Eventually he talks to other people.

Xavier just laughs at him. “The champ hates to lose. He’ll get over it, but you’ll never know when until it happens.”

Roman Reigns is nice to everyone, and he likes that Cal also lifts weights but he just shrugs when Cal expresses his worry that Seth hates him. “Nah, Seth is always pissy when he doesn't know how to talk to someone or how to get what he wants from someone. Just stick around and he'll figure it out eventually.”

Cal starts the seduction of Seth Rollins by making sure that there was a tumbler of Seth's favorite protein shake near in his dressing room after every workout and match. He also makes sure that when catering goes out to buy snacks they bring back stuff with good protein content. After a while he even refines that down to JIF To-Go cups and celery sticks because it turns out Seth is actually a six year old and they're his favorite. It’s not even hard to make sure he's the only tech who will bother driving Seth to the local crossfit gyms in every city just to watch Seth be annoyed by it.

~~~~~

It takes Seth a week of asking people to figure out where the pre-mixed protein shakes keep appearing from, until Roman finally mentions that it was one of the backstage crew making them. Seth accepts this suspiciously and starts actually drinking the things. He slowly gets used to having to find Cal early in the mornings to take him out to work out in the cities where he doesn’t bring or rent his own car.

At least the dude likes working out and he always seems to be around.

~~~~~

After a few weeks Cal starts to work out with Seth too and he chuckles when he out-lifts Seth and Seth starts trying to lift more. "Hey, you shouldn't push yourself too hard. You've got a match tonight." Cal warns with a soft smile.

"Worry about yourself." Seth growls in annoyance and stalks away to do more pull-ups and squats. Even when he’s calmed down, he makes a point of doing his push ups up against the wall where he can lift his whole weight just to show off.

Cal walks over after watching Seth steam a little and sits down with a cold bottle of water just to watch the man exert himself while he hydrates. There's a second bottle for Seth but Cal's enjoying torturing him a little.

It takes Seth a second to recognize that Cal is now sitting next to him. He forces himself to finish his set and then flips down gracefully. He steals Cal's extra water bottle and sits down by him to stretch. "We need to go already?" Seth asks as he tries to wrestle his hair back into a better knot at the back of his head. He glances up at the clock on the wall, but it looks like it must be stopped, since it says 7:30, and it's not that late or that early.

Cal shakes his head and pulls out a hair tie. "Nope we'll be ok. We have about another half an hour. Let me help you." Cal leans back and with just a few finger combs through Seth's hair and a few twists he has Seth's hair twisted into a ornate but tight braided bun that makes him look a little bit like a Viking. "There, now you won't have your hair in your face." Cal grabs their empty water bottles and stands up. "I'll come get you when it's time to go."

Seth tenses slightly, not used to anyone touching his hair, but Cal manages not to pull it or tangle it and when Seth shifts his shoulders and neck he doesn't mind how it shifts. He bites his tongue as Cal walks away, getting up and bouncing on his toes to try to get worked back up for the next set in his workout.

Roman walks by and arches an eyebrow at Seth's new look. "Hey. Nice hair? You finally give up dumping water on your head outside of work?" Roman teases. He helps spot Seth on a few heavier sets.

Seth shrugs. "Keeps it out of my face. And you know that oil shit doesn't work on my hair." He flashes Roman a grin as he swaps off the bench and spots for the bigger man.

"Yeah, I mean I've seen you rock a man bun before but this looks real fancy. It looks like someone took some time to make sure your wispy bits are taken back." Roman groans out as he does his reps. "Looks like something Cal did on Jojo's hair a few weeks ago when she was visiting."

Seth tenses a little, looking for all the world like an annoyed cat trying to pretend it didn't just get noticed missing a jump. "He just did it. It's not like I asked." They change stations and Seth starts another round of pull ups.

Roman laughs and shakes his head. "Whatever you say man. But you should give the guy a chance. I mean, he's been making you protein shakes for months once I told him you had a crush on him."

"You told him _what_?" Seth splutters, dropping back to the floor. "Why the hell would you say that?"

Roman shrugs, "Because you clearly do. I mean after he beat you at Madden or whatever I thought you were gonna make all your socks crusty with all your pent up.... 'rage'." Roman teases brutally.

Seth glares, "Damnit, Ro. I don't-" He tugs exasperatedly at his hair, not able to fidget with it like he usually would. His voice drops to an intense whisper. "The guy is hot, ok. I get that, but I don't need you meddling in my fucking love life, ok?" He stalks away again, going straight to his bag to grab his stuff and head out.

Cal is just heading back into the gym when Seth comes raging past. "Oh good, you're already ready to go!" Cal says cheerfully. He hands Seth his protein shake and follows him out to the SUV. "Hey you seem... frustrated. What’s up?"

Seth takes the shake and slides into the passenger seat of the car. "Nothin'." He says, "Just had a conversation with Roman about saying things he shouldn't. Not your fault." He tries to look out the window and see if maybe he can not say anything to make a fool of himself.

"So you have a few hours off before your next event. Did you want to do anything? I mean I should probably get you back to your hotel, so you can shower or something." Cal asks softly.

Seth sighs, scratching his chin. "Yeah, shower sounds good." He says hesitantly. "I could get you lunch after if you want. Since I hear you've been the one paying for my protein shit for like two months."

Cal smiles brightly and nods, "Yeah that sounds cool. And it was no big deal. I just realized that catering was getting the cheap stuff and that you like the other stuff better."

Seth smiles, "That was cool of you, man." There's more he wants to say, but they're getting back to the hotel and it's easier to focus on getting his bags and heading upstairs. "Hey, give me like twenty minutes? There's a lunch place around here that I wanted to try, it's supposed to be really good."

Cal nods and points towards the bar. "I gotta take a call anyways. Let me know when you're ready." Cal squeezes Seth’s shoulder and smiles at him happily. He would normally just kiss the guy on the cheek but they're in a hotel lobby.

The closeness is odd and Seth turns away before he actually blushes where anyone can see him. The ride up to his hotel room feels long and stripping for his shower feels strangely charged. He tries to shake off the tension as he brushed out his hair and showers, pulling it back in a more normal style as he dresses again and repacks his bags, making sure he's ready to head to the arena after lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entirely normal first date, and some perfectly normal conversations.

When he’s showered and put his hair up again - he can’t recreate the braid thing that Cal did, try as he might - Seth sends one more annoyed text to Roman and heads down to the lobby.

"Hey." Seth says quietly as he finds Cal still near the bar. "You get your stuff taken care of?"

Cal looks up and smiles happily at Seth. "Yeah, just needed to call home to check in on some stuff." Cal stands up and chuckles at being taller than Seth. They stand there a little awkwardly "Are you ready to go, Rollins?" Cal asks finally.

Seth nods, "Yeah, let's go." He doesn't often have time to explore when the show is traveling, so the thought of actually trying some local food is pretty exciting. "So, everything was all right at home?" He asks, trying to sound casual, "Do you have a wife or kids, or whatever?" They load his bags into the car and start driving where he directs, it's only about a mile away.

Cal shakes his head, "No, I'm single.. I have a son but he lives with his mom." Cal admits it carefully in hopes that it won't scare Seth off. "I actually run a small business too or well help run it." Cal's not sure where they're going so he just follows Seth.

Seth drives this time, liking feeling less like a passenger on this trip. He glances at Cal, a little surprised. "Kid and a business? You keep busy." If anything, he looks more impressed than anything. "All I've got is a dog and everything I do for work." Which is a lot, obviously, they both know that. He pulls up outside a little mexican restaurant off of the main strip of town. It doesn't looks like much, but reviews say it's amazing.

Cal does his best to keep this casual but his hand does come up to rest against the small of Seth's back when they pause to be seated but just for a few moments. The hostess seats them in a quiet booth a little bit away from the one other family there. "I like to stay busy. I had a really bad shoulder injury in college. It was my own fault, motorcycle accident but I was in a brace for six months and I damn near went crazy."

Seth winces, looking up at the man and finding he doesn't mind the subtle touch. There are precious few people who touch him like that casually, and Roman doesn't count. "That sucks." Seth says sympathetically, trying to remember seeing any damage to the shoulder during workouts. "Same thing happened to me with my knee. Couldn't do anything but the rehab and just wait... made me nuts. He falls silent for a minute looking at the menu.

Cal shrugs, "If I wanted to sit still I wouldn't have gotten a job with the WWE. I like working with you guys and helping set up and organize stuff. I wish I was better with cameras so I could be on the floor during matches but I'm too big and not great with tech stuff. I just get in the way." Cal comments as he looks over the menu. He's from Colorado and he loves Mexican food. "I hope they have green chili."

Seth's eyes flick up again, because yeah, the dude is taller than him. Six four or six five at least, and strong as some of the wrestlers for all that he's only a backstage hand. "You seem spry enough when you need to be, but camera crew can be a dangerous gig." They pause to give the waitress their orders, sipping water. "What's the business at home that still works with you being gone so much?"

Cal nearly chokes on his water because he doesn't really talk about outside work much for reasons. "Well, it's mostly import export so the business itself sorta works on its own as long as I have the right people where I need them. I'm mostly taking time off, a few years to get my head on straight, but the crew are good people and need advice here and there." Cal does his best to explain without giving anything away. He pushed that life away for good reasons.

Seth nods, "Sounds crazy. I can't imagine WWE counting as 'time off'." He grins though, because he's never really done anything else. "Good that there's people you can trust there, though." He feels oddly like an under-achiever, for all that he's one of the faces of the company, one job is still just one job. "Means you don't get to see your kid much though, yeah?" Seth knows that Roman hates how little he gets to see Joelle, and heard Slater and Styles having similar complaints when they were still touring mostly together. Even Hunter admitted he missed his family on longer tours when he was in fighting shape.

Cal chuckles, "I didn't get to see my kid much even before I had this job. His mom and I.... we were good friends and she wanted a baby so I helped her out. I love Dean, buy him gifts sometimes, but his mom has full custody and I'm ok with that." Cal hasn't really told anyone about the mess with Cassidy and Dean before and this feels very special. He smiles at Seth brightly.

Seth can't help but smile back. "Sounds like you're doing the right thing then." It amuses him that the kid is also Dean, but Cal joined up with the RAW crew after the brand split, so he may not even have met Ambrose. "I guess we're ok trying to have have the awkward dating conversation then?" Seth starts once their food arrives and they're not likely to be interrupted. "I mean, I don't know what Roman told you..."

Cal chuckles, "I didn't want to assume and Roman's a good guy.” He explains, holding his hands up a bit defensively. “Roman didn't say anything I wasn't already picking up on a little bit." Cal looks around and when they coast is clear he reach over and slides his hand into Seth's to squeeze it for a few moments before pulling away a little. "You're really hot and I may have had a kid with a woman but that's not really what I'm interested in."

Seth bites his lip, looking at his hand. It still feels like it’s tingling from Cal’s touch. "Yeah, I was getting that." He chuckles to try to break the tension a little. "You're kinda exactly my type." He admits, "But I'm real busy and have been told I'm kind of an asshole when things don't go my way." Seth shrugs because as far as he's concerned, he just doesn't like losing.

“And Roman likes to meddle. Thinks everyone needs to be with somebody. You should have seen him when his cousins were single." Seth sighs. "But... if you wanna try some things and it doesn't fuck with my life too much..." God, even in his head that makes him sound like a dick. Seth looks away, head bowed. "Sorry man, I suck at this part."

Cal chuckles as Seth flounders. Their food comes and they're quiet for a little while before Cal speaks. "I drink a lot. I mean, not enough to fuck with my life anymore but I have to be careful. I'm happier and healthier now. I get attached easily but I tend to be a considerate lover who has my own life to maintain. I'm not looking for forever because I can't promise anyone that I'll be able to be there next week let alone in fifty years."

Seth smiles and lets himself relax a little. "That sounds... kinda like me actually. I don't drink much, and you probably know where I'm going to be as well as I do for the next few weeks." He swallows. "And my public image isn't totally my own, so I can't exactly go parading down the street with anybody, let alone a man." He shrugs, "At least we've already been seen together and we have good reason."

Cal nods and chuckles, "I'm a pretty private person. I don't want us on any tabloids and it's not important to me for the masses to know my personal life. I don't even have Facebook." Cal reassures Seth.

There's something a little comforting about that, and Seth remembers Cal saying as much when Xavier tried to plug his Twitter after the damn tournament. "Ok then." He says with a smile. "We should meet up after the show tonight maybe?" He's not a fan of messing around before matches, for all that Dean was constantly whining about it back in the day. Seth always feels more focused when he's only worried about himself. "I think I'm not sharing a room with anyone tonight."

Cal gives Seth a coy smile and nods, "That sounds great." They finish eating in relative silence and they're on the car again after Cal insists on paying because it's their first date and he's a gentleman much to Seth's pouting about it. "Hey, " Cal starts as they get into the car and Seth is still grumpy about it, "Look at me." Cal reaches over and cups Seth's head to pull him into a breathtaking kiss. "You can pay next time."

Seth is flushed when Cal pulls away from him, clearing his throat. "Mm. Ok, yeah. Next time." He's smiling a little sheepishly as he turns his attention to the road even though Cal is driving this time. "Sorry, I've... It's been a while and the last person I dated was a girl. Shits always a little more complicated with guys, you know?"

Cal smiles as Seth blushes shyly. "You're so cute." The drive is comfortable but quiet. Cal pulls the car into the most secluded parking spot and kisses Seth right to the point of frustration before he pulls away and gets out of the car to leave Seth a little flushed and a lot worked up. "See you after the show babe. Kick some ass." 

Seth groans a little when Cal pulls away, and yeah, suddenly he's pretty sure this is going to be a great idea. He finds himself too amped up backstage and takes over Xavier's PS4 to kick the crap out of Kofi in some street fighter before he heads out to the locker room to change into to ring gear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not still the first date if you have to go to work before you take your date home, right?

Seth has got one of the first matches for RAW that day, but also a dark match at the end of the night, so it's late and half the crew is packed up by the time Seth is changed and getting ready to leave.

Cal does his job back stage and only sees Seth for a brief moment before Seth goes on stage. Cal makes sure that Seth's protein shake is ready in his dressing room for when he comes off stage and that there's an ice bath free for him. He's also in charge of making sure other wrestlers are where they need to be so he doesn't have much more free time during the show. 

Seth is vibrating with excitement after his second match. The crowd was into it more than they are some nights and he won, which always feels better than the alternative. It only takes him a little hunting before he finds Cal and manages to sneak up on him, tugging the larger man into an abandoned changing room. "Hey." He says after a kiss that's probably too hungry and too eager for arguably a first date. "You about ready to go?"

"Did you ice your knee between rounds?" Cal asks between stealing a few of his own kisses because it's his job to worry about the guys. Cal's large hands settle on Seth's narrow hips and he massages his thumbs over the dips above his hip bones. 

Seth groans, "God you're going to be intolerable, aren't you?" He's grinning though, more teasing than annoyed. "You sure Roman didn't put you up to this just to have someone else to worry over me all the time?" His hips rock forward a little in Cal's grip. "My knee is fine. Take me home?" He looks up at the taller man and tries the half-lidded smouldering look that used to make Dean curse and give him what he wanted even when they weren't fucking.

Cal looks down at Seth and bites his lower lip. "You look good enough to eat." Cal leans in and kisses Seth one more time before pulling him out of the little room and out towards the motor pool. His own bags are already in his SUV. It takes a little longer than normal because they both get distracted and pull the other into darkened corners. 

Seth feels a little like a stupid teenager all over again. He feels like they must be so obvious that it seems strange when people stop them in the halls to ask questions and act normal. By the time they make it into the car, he is deeply annoyed that they have to drive at all, despite the hotel being close this time. He manages to make fairly neutral conversation until they arrive and can saunter up to Seth's room where he can kiss Cal breathless again.

Cal lets Seth practically drag him up to his room and push him inside. "Someone's in a hurry." Cal laughs as he makes Seth stand still inside the room so he can kiss him slow and soft and chaste. "Relax, take a deep breath, and just go with it. It'll happen when it happens." Cal coos at him as he lifts Seth's shirt off.

Seth smirks and flexes a little as his shirt is removed. "Spoken like someone who's been laid more recently than me." He teases, hands sliding under Cal's shirt and across his abs before pulling it off as well. "Ok, hot stuff. You lead then."

Cal laughs and nips at Seth's lower lip as he makes Seth sit on the end of the bed. "Spoken like someone who knows how to make things last... how to draw them out and make their partners writhe.” Cal drops to his knees and starts to pull off Seth's skinny jeans and boxer briefs to free Seth’s half hard cock.

"Oh fuck." Seth gasps, then bites his lip to stifle a soft whimper. "If this is your version of slow, maybe I don't mind so much." His voice is a bit rough, even as he teases.

Cal smirks and wraps a large hand around Seth's cock while the other one keeps his hips pinned to the bed. "I think you have mistaken relaxed and enjoyable for slow.”

Seth shivers a little, moaning softly as he tries to buck his hips up and finds he can't. The knowledge that he’s pinned sends a jolt of arousal straight through him. "Ok... You're bringing me around on this." Seth takes a slow shuttering breath, and forces himself to relax a bit as Cal works him.

Cal snickers and licks over the head of Seth's cock with a long wet swipe of this tongue. "How long has it been?" Cal asks before he starts suckling around the head and bobbing up and owns little as his hand moves down to fondle Seth's balls.

"Mmm?" Seth asks a little blearily, between low hungry moans. "Oh, shit... Like, a few months?" He came back from his injury to find most of his easy hookups in relationships and his then-fiancee really not ok with him going out on the road again. "Fuck you're good at that." He slides one hand into Cal's hair, not forcing him anywhere, just trying to ground himself.

Cal hums in acknowledgement before pulling off Seth's cock with a wet pop. "It's been like six weeks for me. I hooked up with a guy a while back. It's wasn't great." Cal replies, "Do you have lube?"

Seth shudders as that low hum echoes through him. "I'll try to exceed expectations then." He says with a cocky smirk. "Lube... Yeah, in my duffel. Front left pocket." He takes a moment to be grateful that he's in the habit of jerking off with it, because he's in the mood to get fucked tonight and it would suck to get this far and have to wait.

Cal pulls away for a brief moment to pull out the lube and lifts an eyebrow at the half used tube. "I thought you haven't had sex in a while." Cal teases as he slicks up his fingers and warms the slick before teasing his fingers over Seth's hole. He puts his mouth to work sucking and licking up and down Seth's cock again as well.

"Not with anyone else, I haven't." Seth gasps breathily, splaying his legs wider to give Cal better access. "But a man has to get off somehow, right?" He pulls his feet up onto the bed, so that his thighs can fall wide open. He's always proud of the strength and flexibility that his workouts give him, and he's looking forward to showing off a little tonight.

Cal smirks at Seth's display and plans for a few of his own as he presses one and then two fingers into Seth with a practiced ease. He shows off a little by deep throating Seth and humming around his girth. 

Seth's not entirely used to the stretch and flex of fingers inside him anymore, but the fucking amazing blow job keeps him well distracted as he adjusts. "Oh holy fuck-" he groans, bucking up the first time Cal swallows his whole length. He's not large, but it's been a really long time since anyone's even tried that and it feels incredible. His hips buck up a little, driving Cal's fingers deeper as well and it's maddening how so many different sensations can feel so good and still not quite be pushing him over the edge.

Cal stays on Seth's cock until the man's thighs start to shake before he pulls his mouth off Seth's cock again. "You feel so warm and tight for me." Cal growls as he scissors his fingers apart. He adds some more lube and pushes in a third finger. "Can't wait to get inside you...." He leans in and nips at Seth's thigh. "You got a condom somewhere?" Cal groans, he has one in his bag but if they can go more than once tonight Cal will be a happy man.

Seth groans, "Yeah... Um... Bottom of my bag probably. Sorry." He whimpers a little as Cal's fingers leave him, but makes himself get up and kneel by his bag to dig through it since his hands are clean at least. He tries to ignore how empty he feels and how the air shocks his too-sensitive dick. He pulls out a couple of foil packets, hoping they aren't too small or too old and tosses them at Cal. "How do you want me?" Seth asks, since he's standing anyway and trying not to be embarrassed.

Cal stands up when Seth pulls away and he catches the condoms when Seth tosses them. He drops all but one of them on the bed and walks over to Seth. There's a hungry look on his face and he pushes Seth backwards up against the wall of the room. He leans in and kisses Seth hard and breathless. "I want you... that's all." He whispers as he rips open the condom and rolls it on quickly before he physically picks Seth up, presses his back against the wall and slides his cock slowly into Seth's stretched and wet hole. He lets gravity pull Seth all the way down on his cock. 

Seth's eyes widen as he's physically lifted like it's nothing. "What the- oh fuck!" His head thumps back against the wall as Cal slides into him, his arms and legs wrapping around the taller man just to help support himself. It's tight and he feels so full, it drags a low desperate moan from him. 

"God damn," Seth grits out between trembling breaths, "Yeah, this was a great idea." He grins at Cal and kisses him again. "Move, gorgeous. I can take it."

Cal chuckles at Seth's reaction and starts to thrusts up into Seth hard and brutal. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight. So fucking beautiful too." Cal groans as he tightens his grip enough to leave bruises on Seth's ass.

Cal's rough thrusts are the perfect balance of pain and pleasure and Seth is lost in it almost immediately, leaning back enough to balance between the wall and one arm around Cal's neck so his free hand can snake between them to stroke himself. "Fuck, that's good." He rolls his neck to flip his hair out of his face. "You're so big." He moans and flexes around Cal's cock as if to prove his point.

Cal moans and has to carry Seth over to the bed before he gets away. He throws Seth onto the bed before he slides back into Seth and starts to find a rhythm. He lifts Seth's legs up into the air and uses them for leverage. "Oh yeah, fuck, you feel so good!"

Seth's eyes widen and he has to shift his grip as he's moved away from the wall, nails digging into Cal's shoulders a little. He's maybe known that he liked being the smaller one when he's with guys. But this... Being tossed onto the bed like he's nothing makes him ache for more and his dick is dripping pre-cum across his abs. He scrabbles at Cal's arms for purchase, back arching as Cal fucks into him, deeper and stronger at this angle.

“Fucking- hell- yes, like that, shit." Seth's not making any sense and he actually forgets to start stroking himself again, not sure he wants this to end.

Cal's fairly sure there are going to be welts on his back from Seth's nails after all this. He leans down and bites softly at the space where Seth's neck and shoulder meet. It's not hard enough to bruise. Not yet. They're just starting this thing between them. "Fuck. I'm gonna cum soon. Fuck. Your body feels so good."

Seth groans incoherently, neck tensing under even that delicate bite, but not sure how to say he wishes it were a little harder. "Do it, baby. God, please don't stop." He finally drops a hand between them to stroke his cock hard and fast in time with Cal's thrusts, pushing towards a climax now instead of just riding it out.

Cal moans and slams in harder into Seth before shuddering and cumming. He keeps thrusting until Seth is pushed over the edge. "Fuck, fuck, fuck.... you're so fucking tight. Fucking milking my cock. "

Cal pushes Seth's hand away from his cock and wraps his large calloused hand around Seth's dick. "Come on babe, fucking cum on my cock." 

Seth is so blissed out on sensation that he only whines softly as his hand is pulled away, but Cal's quick rough strokes are infinitely better and it's almost no time at all before he's cumming across Cal's fingers and his own abs, moans nearly a scream as he trembles through his orgasm. "Holy fuck." He manages, voice rough.

Cal barely manages not to collapse on top of Seth before he pulls out and rolls over onto his back, next to Seth. He finally manages to kick his jeans and boxers off completely. They've been bunched up around his knees since the beginning. "That was amazing."

Seth groans and rolls over slightly closer, "Yeah, you were. Damn." He's got a dopey smile on his face, and his eyes are still dark and wide. "That was..." He sighs a little. "Fuck, can I keep you?" He asks, only half joking.

Cal chuckles low and deep and pulls Seth in for a long slow kiss. "Sure, you can keep me. Nobody else is." He replies between sprinkling soft kisses over Seth's cheeks and jawline. Cal groans when he has to get up to pull off the condom and throw it away. "Do I need to get some ice for your knee? That was a bit... energetic.”

"It's a crime you're single." Seth teases. He bites back his usual retort and actually takes a moment to flex and test his knee. "Feels ok, actually. I'll watch it tomorrow." He leers over at Cal, trying to turn the conversation more playful. "You did most of the heavy lifting anyway."

Cal laughs and flexes a little bit under Seth's gaze. His tattoos need a little freshening up but he likes to show them off as well as his muscles. He crawls onto the bed and helps move them both further up the bed so they can make out and cuddle for a little while. "Let me know if it starts to hurt. I can't have my favorite superstar getting injured on my watch."

Seth makes an appreciative noise at the obvious posing. "Fucking gorgeous." He's glad for the closeness and leans into Cal's warmth happily as they continue to kiss. "I'll keep you posted. But seriously, apart from someone else fucking up, I promise I'm really ok."

Cal's hands wander Seth's body and traces his scars as well as the dips and valleys between his muscles. "You're the one who's beautiful. I'm the one lucky enough to have caught you for the evening... and maybe the foreseeable future."

Seth flushes slightly at the compliment, something about the way Cal says it making him more self conscious than he should be. He knows he looks good, but this is different. "Foreseeable future seems manageable." He says with a leering grin. "I'd like to schedule a repeat performance in the near future, while we're talking about it."

Cal chuckles and presses his hardening cock against Seth's thigh playfully. "How soon in the future were you thinking?" Cal asks with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, our boys move fast. Sorry to break up the porn fest. I promise you there's more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second round, some more discussion, and Cal learns Seth really likes being spanked.

Cal's hands wander Seth's body and traces his scars as well as the dips and valleys between his muscles. "You're the one who's beautiful. I'm the one lucky enough to have caught you for the evening... and maybe the foreseeable future."

Seth flushes slightly at the compliment, something about the way Cal says it making him more self conscious than he should be. He knows he looks good, but this is different. "Foreseeable future seems manageable." He says with a leering grin. "I'd like to schedule a repeat performance in the near future, while we're talking about it."

Cal chuckles and presses his hardening cock against Seth's thigh playfully. "How soon in the future were you thinking?" Cal asks with a smirk. He leans in closer to kiss along Seth's throat. "You felt so good wrapped around my cock. So hot and tight. It could get addictive." He growls seductively. 

Seth grins and shifts over to straddle Cal's abs, sliding back a little to rub has ass over Cal's erection. "Mmm, I could be persuaded into a second round tonight." He leans down to kiss Cal again, taking a second to flex and test his body. "I'm not even too sore." He murmurs against Cal's neck, pleased. "Prep was worth it."

Cal's hands automatically rest on Seth's slim hips. He turns his head so Seth has greater access to his neck. He may not want to put marks all over Seth for the world to see yet, but he can have all the marks Seth wants to leave. "I'm glad you can enjoy yourself. I like watching you fall apart on my dick."

Seth's smile is slow and hungry as he leans in. "It's been a long time, but it's good to know I still love it as much as I remember." He nips at Cal's earlobe. "You mind explaining hickeys to people? I tend to leave marks, but I can control myself if I have to..." He shifts down to lick and suck at Cal's nipples for a bit. At least there, his mouth can be put to good use.

Cal groans and arches his back a little into Seth's mouth. "Yeah, mark me up architect." Cal half teases but the idea of walking into the gym tomorrow morning with Seth's bites all over him makes Cal rock hard. "And there is no explaining. I got laid and it was better than anything they've ever had and that’s all they need to know."

Seth grins and squirms up to suck a dark hickey into Cal's collar bone, then trailing little bites across his shoulder. He makes himself take this slow, just rocking their hips together in a slow grind until he's really ready for this. "Fuck... 'nother condom." He groans, pawing around the bed to find the discarded strip so he can roll another one onto Cal's cock, adding a little more lube before he positions himself to slide back onto it, dragging a moan from deep in his chest. "Oh fuck..." He has to pause to just pant for breath for a moment.

Cal's cock is dripping precum by the time Seth slides the condom on and then sinks down on him. "Holy Fuck!" Cal groans as Seth works himself to the base. His fingers grip hard enough on Seth's ass to leave bruises even though he's careful. He rolls his hips up deeper into that tight wet heat. "You're so fucking good to me. So beautiful, taking my cock like a champion." Cal's hindbrain knows the word will set Seth off a little.

Seth just settles for a moment, rolling his hips slowly. "I do a lot of things like a champion." Seth says darkly, leaning forward to sink his teeth into the curve of Cal's shoulder. "Fuck, you feel good.”

Cal bucks up hard and fast inside Seth and also slaps the man's ass for good measure. "Well then come on Champ. I wanna see you ride my cock like you were made for it."

Seth actually has to bite his lip to stifle the moan that slap draws out of him. He gets his legs under him and starts a slow rhythm, speed building as he adjusts to Cal's pace. His whole body is built for jumping, flipping, climbing, and tired as he is, his movements are fluid and easy.

Cal throws his head back in pleasure as Seth rides him. "Yeah, look at you, riding me so well." Cal moans and slaps Seth's ass again. "Gonna make you addicted to my cock."

Seth groans, whole body singing at the slap. He leans down again, lips lingering on Cal's after a truly filthy kiss. "Do that again." He says teasingly. “You can bruise my ass... that doesn't show in the ring." He nips at Cal's lower lip before he pulls back to ride down harder on Cal's cock. "Fuck, feels so good."

Cal chuckles darkly at the request and this time when his hand comes down the next time on Seth's ass it's hard and fast and makes a snapping noise that leaves a bright red mark. "Yeah. You like that? Wanna feel my hands on you all the time don't you?"

Seth gasps and lets out a low moan, hips bucking and whole body tensing for a minute as he rides down harder on the cock still inside him. "Fuck, yeah. Wanna feel you into next week." His grin is filthy.

Cal's already about to come and he lets out almost a shout as he flips them over, pulls out, and flips Seth onto his stomach so he can rip the condom off. After a few more hard smacks to Seth's ass and a few pulls on his cock, Cal can splatter cum across Seth's abused skin. "Fuck!"

Seth lets out a soft 'oof' as he's unceremoniously shoved to the mattress, though he's grateful to have the pillows to muffle his greedy moans at the hard spanking. He grins and moans more showily when he feels the hot splatter of spunk across his ass and lower back, feeling unaccountably smug. "Mmm.... Was that too much for you?" Seth asks. He arches his back to present his ass for Cal's inspection, moaning a little as his own cock gets a little friction from the movement. "Did I make you feel good?"

Cal just arches an eyebrow at Seth's showy teasing. "Yeah, your ass is as tight as a fucking virgin’s and I want to wreck it." He smacks the man's ass again for good measure before unceremoniously flipping him back over and then going to work deep throating the man's cock.

"Well, mission accomplished in that case- ah!" The last slap leaves Seth breathless and he has very little control left at all when Cal's mouth closes around him. "Oh, Jesus fuck!" He bites hard into his side of his own hand to keep from screaming at the pleasure of it. It feels like about five seconds before he's spilling into Cal's mouth, his whole body tense and hot. " _Damn_..." He gasps out as he slowly comes down. "You're gonna have to teach me how you do that... I'm good, but not that good." He smiles a little.

Cal takes his time licking Seth clean after swallowing down his cum. "Thanks," he says with a smirk, "I don't really have a gag reflex anymore from all the partying I did when I was younger." He confesses as he climbs up the bed again to cuddle. Cal is rather insistent about cuddling.

Seth doesn't object at all to being pulled in for soft kisses and arranged into a comfortable embrace. "Funny, De- erm, one of my exes used to say the same thing." He nuzzles into Cal's neck, nipping lightly and then kissing the same spot. "Guess I wasn't reckless enough in my misspent youth."

Cal catches the slight slip and doesn't really have to guess to know Seth's talking about Dean Ambrose. He lets it slide though in pursuit of sharing more slow hot kisses. "You're amazing. Thank you for giving me a chance."

Seth scoffs a little. "I'm kind of a trainwreck actually, but I'm glad you haven't noticed yet." He leans into those kisses, enjoying the slow come down. "Thanks for putting in the work." He says softly, "I'm not exactly easy to get close to, I know." Seth finds these things are easier to say when he's relaxed from two phenomenal orgasms and not having to make eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to summarize lots of porn. It's awesome that some people are reading and liking this. We love you all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks into their relationship Cal and Seth had a break while they traveled separately. On their first evening back together, Seth slips and lets Cal into a couple of kinks that he really wasn't sure he wanted to share.

It's been a couple of weeks. A couple of really good weeks if Seth is honest with himself. The sex has been real good too. Even Stephanie - who is never to know anything about his sex life _ever_ again - made a comment about him looking happier and more relaxed.

A few jokes have been made about Seth having a personal handler or bodyguard again, but Cal does enough other shit for everyone during shows that it's just teasing and not actual complaints. Seth hasn't totally gotten around to disclosing all his kinks between blowjobs and make outs, but he’s happy to tell himself that this is still new, and very casual.

They had a couple of days off last week and while Seth's not exactly willing to say he missed Cal, he's happy to see him back. He borrowed a PS4 from Xavier to set up in his hotel room and they've been beating each other up in some terrible Japanese fighting game over pizza and beers for a couple of hours now.

Cal gets up with a groan after the fourth round of trouncing Seth and stretches. "Sorry babe, you can't beat the master." He leans down and nips at Seth's pouty lower lip before kissing him filthily and heading off to get another beer from the mini fridge. "I missed you by the way." Cal mentions casually as if he's talking about any other thing. 

Seth pouts, but tips his head up into the kiss. He hauls himself up to stretch out as well, trying not to feel flushed from just that kiss. "Oh, you were gone? I didn't even notice." He can't quite keep a straight face as he teases Cal.

Cal rolls his eyes at Seth and points a finger at the man, "Hey don't go getting snarky with me, boy. I know you yelled at the new tech Abigail for not making your protein shake right. She doesn't know better and you shouldn't be so mean to the newbies." Cal scolds him playfully before coming over and straddling Seth's legs on the bed and putting a new bottle of beer in the man's hand.

Seth grins up at Cal, taking a long drink from his beer. "Oh yeah? You gonna teach me how to behave now?" His free hand is resting at Cal's hip, thumb just teasing at the waistband of his shorts. "Should I tell you all the other bad things I did while you were away?"

Cal looks down at Seth and can see the way the man's pupils have dilated at the suggestion. He smirks and arches an eyebrow down at the younger man. "Only if you want to get punished for them?" Cal offers as a test to see how far he can take this.

Seth licks his lips at the offer, his eyes narrowing a little. "What will you do to me if I was bad?" He asks a little coyly, his voice a little less gravely than usual. "You gonna spank me, daddy?" He flushes a little, not having meant that last word to slip out, but it's there now and Cal is so much bigger than him it's been threatening to slip out since that first time.

Cal takes in a sharp breath at the word "Daddy". There's something primal and raw in the word that makes his dick hard and sets his pulse racing. "Is that what this is?" Cal asks, low and dark. "You want me to be your daddy? Is that why you wanted me to bruise your pretty little ass with spankings? 'Cause you're a bad little boy?"

Seth lets out an almost unconscious little whimper of want as he looks up at Cal, eyes dark and pleading. He bites his lip in a moment of hesitation before deciding, hell, if they're going for this, then might as well go all the way. He nods, "I was real bad this week, daddy. It wasn't just Abby I yelled at. And I skipped the gym... twice."

Cal's not really sure why he's suddenly full of ice cold controlled rage but he unleashes it by taking both their beers, placing them on the nightstand and then giving a fast hard slap to Seth's face. "That is unacceptable."

Seth is grinning as Cal takes his beer, but the slap catches him off guard and he just stares as his hand flies to his own cheek. He can tell his eyes are wide with surprise, and he looks up at Cal through his lashes..

"I'm sorry, daddy." Seth manages once his mind is back in the game. His eyes are almost watering and he plays that up. His cock is still hard in his jeans, only inches away from being painfully obvious to Cal. "It was no fun without you." He whines, tilting his face up to see if he can get the bigger man to kiss him.

Cal leans in as if to kiss Seth but he keeps his distance to just a breath away as his hands come up to pin Seth down and hold him just out of reach. "You put yourself at risk when you get lazy. You could get hurt if you get lazy. I don't want to hear any excuses." Cal hisses mere centimeters from Seth's lips.

Seth shivers a little, lips parted under Cal's but not daring to try to lean up and close that very intentional gap. "I know." He gasps, "I'm sorry." The pressure of Cal's hands holding him down makes him want to writhe and fight back, but he tries to control himself. "Will you spank me for being bad?"

Cal growls and leans down to bite a little harder them he normally would at Seth's neck. "You're going to be punished for not taking care of yourself. This is why you need me." Cal hisses low and promising.

"Yes," Seth whispers, jerking but not able to pull away from that sharp bite. "Please, I missed you so much." He breathes out, hoping that the admission will be ignored as part of their play and not taken seriously.

Cal moans and pulls away to stand up and loom over Seth a little. He walks calmly over to the armchair in the corner and sits down. "Come over here boy."

Seth scrambles up, maybe a little too eagerly, stripping off his shirt as he moves over to the chair, only hesitating for a second before kneeling by Cal's knees. He looks up at the other man through dark lashes as he waits to be told what to do. He's glad Cal already messed around with braiding his hair tonight, so it's out of the way without being wet or greasy.

Cal pets Seth's hair a tad softer than he wants to but Seth's excitement is infectious. "Strip off those jeans and bare your ass for me on my lap. You need to be punished since you’re not being a good boy for me." He says sternly. He brushes his thumb over the red mark on Seth's cheek from where he slapped him.

Seth shivers a little when he realises he can still feel the heated skin on his face and he desperately wants Cal's hands other places. He stands and strips as gracefully as he can, feeling small and exposed in comparison to Cal still being fully clothed. He tries to position himself carefully across Cal's knees, though his cock being hard as a rock makes that a little difficult.

Cal can feel Seth's eagerness and the warm press of the man's cock against his thigh is a reminder that this is doing much more for Seth than he would like to let on. He smirks and runs a hand over the tan warm skin of Seth's ass. "So eager to make up for your mistakes. That won't be enough though... you're going to get spanked for your behavior." Cal instructs before he slaps his hand down on Seth's butt with a sharp snap of his palm. It's not the full force Cal could produce, but it's a warm up for Seth to adjust to. 

Seth bites his lip against the sting of the first slap, trying to muffle the low moan that escapes him at the sharp sting. "I'm sorry." He says softly, more to himself than actually for Cal to hear.

"What was that darling?" Cal asks with a small chuckle and another punishing slap. "You can do better than that. You can ask for forgiveness better than a whispered ‘I'm sorry.’ Ask for it properly." Cal directs and adds three more hits in rapid succession. Seth's cock is dripping pre cum against his thigh and it's soaking into the material of his shorts 

Seth lets out a cry at the second slap, harder than the first on his already sensitive skin. "I'm sorry." He says a little louder, cheeks flushing with shame for all that this is exactly what he wants. "I'm- ah!" The third hard slap interrupts him, and he moans before he manages to speak again. "I'm sorry, daddy."

"What are you sorry for, boy?" Cal growls between another series of hard smacks that are the hardest he's given yet and leave Cal's hand stinging as well as massive red welts on Seth's ass. "Tell me what you did."

Seth chokes, back cries and moans. "I'm sorry I skipped the gym... and didn't take care of myself. And was mean to the backstage crew." He scrubs a hand over his face and damnit, he is not going to cry because the sting feels so good and he's wanted this so bad for so long. "Forgive me, daddy, please?"

Cal changes up tactics just to watch Seth tense and writhe in his lap. He takes his hand and snaps his fingers in a sharp fast and burning slap to the back of Seth's exposed balls, right where he's the most sensitive."You're forgiven. But if you pull this shit again, the punishment will be worse." Cal growls darkly. His own throbbing erection is pressing obscenely against Seth's abs.

"Fuck!" Seth winces and jerks away from the pain. "I won't. I won't. I'll be good, daddy. I'm sorry." His voice sounds rough, and that is one hundred percent not a sob that he's stifling and trying to breathe through, "Thank you, daddy." He pants out, squirming to grind his cock against Cal's thigh to drive out the stinging in his balls.

Cal can't help but smile at his boy as he writhes in both pain and pleasure. He wraps his large tattooed arms around Seth and hauls him up bridal style to carry him to the bed so they can lay together. Cal takes his time kissing and softly stroking over Seth's naked form.

"Shhhh... calm down for me.” Cal soothes gently, trying to change gears. “Daddy will make you feel better. You took your punishment so well." Cal murmurs as he pushes his own shorts down so he can wrap his large hand around both of them and start to pump them both towards orgasm.

Seth clings to Cal's shoulders as he's carried to the bed and curls into the larger man, forcing himself to breathe deeply and calm down a little bit as Cal's touches turn gentle and loving. The direct contact and slow stroking of their cocks makes him moan and he buries his face against Cal's shoulder for a bit. "Fuck, you're so good to me."

"A daddy needs to be good to his little boy." Cal whispers between sweet kisses to Seth's hair. He speeds up his hand and the friction between their cocks is so good it feels like Cal's melting a little. "Fuck, wanna see you cum darling. Wanna cum with you."

Seth pants for breath and for all that he would have planned to get fucked tonight, this is too perfect to stop. "Gonna cum... it's too good, fuck, Cal, daddy! Please don't stop, please!" His hips jerk forward into the next two strokes and he cums with a low shuddering moan, coating both their bellies and Cal's hand.

Cal starts coming moments after Seth. The slick provided by their cum makes the slide of his hand faster but his steadiness falters as he falls apart as well. "You're so fucking beautiful. So perfect for me." He moans.

Seth slides his hand along Cal's cheek and leans in to kiss him, deep and hungry and grateful. He drags it out, leaving them both breathless. "Thank you." He murmurs against Cal's cheek. He's flushed and his ass still stings, but it's been ages since he felt so calm.  
Cal smiles happy and bright and kisses Seth on the cheek. "You're welcome. I never would have guessed you would be the daddy type." He replies with a smirk.

Seth hums and smiles, cheeks flushed. "You don't mind?" He trails kisses down Cal's neck, not really with any plan in mind, but just being generally affectionate. It was one of the things Roman put a hard stop to back when they were together and with Hunter Seth never dared to admit it.

Cal chuckles and lets Seth wander as he desires. "Why would I mind? Honestly the first time you said it I thought I was just gonna come right then and there. " Cal replies.

Seth laughs softly and bites his lip. "Just... Not everyone's into that. Glad you are." He kisses Cal again and then returns to kissing his way across the larger man's tattooed shoulders. "I still want you to fuck me tonight." Seth adds, as if it's a secret. "Later, maybe."

"I haven't seen you in five days... I definitely want to fuck you tonight." Cal chimes back with a chuckle but he lifts Seth's chin to make the smaller man’s pretty brown eyes focus on him. "Hey, it doesn't matter what other people are into. When we're together all that matters is what _we're_ into."

Seth has to take a minute to exist in the easy simple world he now inhabits. Because of course it _shouldn't_ matter, nothing but them should, but it's almost never been like that before. "I missed you." He says finally, because he avoided it before and Cal deserves his honesty. "Sorry for being a brat."

Cal laughs and kisses Seth's head. "I missed you too and it's ok, but you should try and be better behaved next time I'm gone for a few days." Cal softly strokes Seth's back with his clean hand. "Did you really skip on the gym or was that just for play?"

Seth laughs. "I may have cut out a bit early one day, but I didn't skip." He rolls his shoulders happily under Cal's petting. "Didn't know it would make you so mad."

Shifting a little makes Seth grimace at the sticky mess still drying on his skin. "Shower?" He asks hopefully.

"I would have been more irritated if you had skipped rehab on your knee but you need to keep your body in shape. You can't risk getting hurt if you wanna be the champ." Cal replies as he gets up and helps Seth to his feet as well. "What, you don't like being covered in my cum?" He teases.

Seth quirks a smile as he tests his balance before he puts his whole weight on his feet and stands. "Well, I wouldn't say that... I just like it better fresh." He leans back in for a deep hungry kiss that almost makes him forget his desire to be clean. "Or maybe I just like seeing you wet."

"Well my shorts are getting crusty. We should clean up so I can get you dirty again." Cal says with a shrug before he pulls off his shirt fully. It's been bunched up under his arms for a little bit. He strips off his shorts as well. The kiss makes his dick twitch a little. "I like you wet too."

"Oh yeah? We'll have to see what we can do about that then." Seth may get a little distracted watching Cal strip, but he forces himself to turn away and walk into the bathroom so he can start the water warming up. A quick check of himself in the mirror shows that the red handprint on his face has faded, but his ass is still a little tender to the touch, parts feeling like they'll bruise for sure.

Cal gives Seth a soft but playful pat on the ass as he walks past with some clothes for them after they get out. "Feeling a little tender?" Cal teases a with a smirk and a soft kiss to Seth's shoulder

Seth wiggles a little under the touch and leans back into Cal's body. "Mmm, you didn't hold back. Gonna be feeling it for a while." He meets Cal's eyes in the mirror and gives his a secretive smile. "I think I'll like that."

Seth tests the water and pulls Cal under the spray with him, mostly for the excuse of smoothing hot clean water over the larger man's chest and shoulders. "You've got some scars under these tattoos... Some kind of accident on another job?"

Cal smiles like fiend as he is dragged into the shower. "More like a few accidents. I’ve done a lot of kind of crazy stuff in my line of work..." Cal explains but is careful not to give too much detail. He leans in and nips at Seth's jaw. "You've got a few scars too, I'm sure.”

Seth humms happily and tips his head to expose more of his neck. "A few from the knee, couple on my head... Small stuff. Nothing like the old days though. Some of the older guys are seriously beat up." He grins wickedly as his hands slide lower. "Sounds like protein shakes and managing crazy wrestlers is a step down in excitement for you..."

Cal sighs and kisses his way down the other man's neck. "I would never say that you do not make my job exciting. Getting you into bed took a lot of careful planning and you did not make it easy. But I like a challenge." Cal teases as his own hand slides down to cup Seth's ass.

"Mmm. Glad I made the effort worthwhile." Seth growls, nipping at Cal's throat as his hand closes around Cal's cock under the pretense of 'cleaning'. "You've certainly made my nights more entertaining." He groans at the pressure on his bruised ass, but pushes back into it anyway.

Cal arches an eyebrow at Seth and looks down at his rapidly hardening cock. "You're being very successful in making this night much more entertaining."

"Like I said," Seth says with a playful grin, "Worth the effort." He licks his lips and drops to his knees in front of the larger man, tongue flicking out to lick across the head of Cal’s cock as Seth keeps stroking. He flicks his hair back from his face to grin up at Cal. "Yeah?"

Cal reaches behind him to make sure the water isn't shooting right in Seth's face as he nods, "Yeah, go on baby boy. Show me how how good you can be for your daddy." Cal encourages Seth with a smirk. Cal's hand reaches down to caress Seth's jaw softly.

Seth shudders a little at the name and leans in eagerly to take Cal's cock into his mouth, sliding the flat of his tongue along the vein as he takes a few shallower strokes, still stroking in time with his hand. After he gets warmed up, he takes Cal deeper, choking a little as he presses all the way down and then pulls back gasping. He's still never gotten the trick to deep throating but he's damn sure gonna try.

"Don't push yourself too far darling." Cal coos even as he moans at the tight squeeze of Seth's mouth. It's wet and tight and perfect. "You'll get there baby. So good for me." Cal's hands slide into Seth's braids and loosen the now damp strands.

Seth humms acknowledgment around Cal's cock, returning to shorter enthusiastic bobs of his head, circling the head with his mouth each time he pulls back. The next time he swallows Cal down is a bit easier and he manages it twice before he pulls back, breathless and flushed. "Hold me down on you, daddy?" Seth asks roughly, "Show me how to take it. I wanna be good for you."

Cal groans and rolls his hips a little, smearing precum and spit on Seth's cheek. "Fuck yeah, ok. I'll teach you to take my cock." He groans and the next time Seth's movements are steady once more Cal pushes his cock deeper down Seth's throat and keeps it there until Seth shakes from lack of air. "So good for me baby. So close to cumming down your throat."

Seth doesn't pull all the way back, eyes focused up on Cal's face as he breathes hard through his nose as he continues to tease Cal's length with his tongue. The extra depth helped him figure out how it should feel and he tries again on his own, hand gripping Cal's hip to keep him deep in Seth's throat for as long as he can.

"Such a fast learner... such a good boy... gagging on my dick." Cal moans and his knees shake a little as he cums down Seth's throat. "Fuck. You're so good. Just a perfect boy learning to take my dick like that."

Seth does pull back enough to be able to swallow, licking Cal clean before he lets Cal's cock leave his mouth. He's smiling softly when he stands smoothly and nuzzles into Cal's throat again. "Still need more practice... but that was good?" He's pretty sure it was, but he'll never resist an excuse to be praised if he thinks he can get away with it.

Cal practically grabs Seth's head and kisses him hungrily. His tongue laps into Seth's mouth to taste himself. "You were so fucking perfect. It was great baby." Cal replies with a purr as he pulls Seth's body in closer to him so he can reach down and rub his pointer and middle finger slowly over Seth's hole

Seth moans and arches into Cal at the touch. "Fuck, I want you so bad." He bites his lip, knowing that he'll have to wait a little bit now. He kisses Cal again, sliding his arms up around Cal's neck. "You gonna be up for a round three tonight?"

“Just give me a few minutes, baby.” Cal says playfully and pulls Seth in to distract him with a messy kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus holiday update! Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who've hopped into read or comment on this one. We love it a lot, so it means a lot that others like it. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just that third round... and some talk about other things Cal might like.

They make out in the shower, hands sliding over each other’s skin in teasing caresses. Until Cal presses the tip of his index finger into Seth's hole and teases around the rim. "Would you be ok with me rimming you until I get hard again?" Cal offers with a bright and sex dazed smile.

Seth eye's darken and he nods almost unconsciously. "Fuck, yeah... that... that sounds real good." He bites his lip. "Let me wash my hair properly though, or it'll be one massive knot by the time we're done." He feels a little jumpy and on edge at just the idea of how worked up he'll be.

Cal nods and turns them around so he can assist with washing Seth's hair and rinsing the rest of their previous mess away. They're pretty well behaved until they're out of the shower. Cal interrupts Seth drying off by pulling him into a hard and hungry kiss. "Are you ready for this pretty boy?"

Seth nods and resists the urge to climb Cal like a tree. The man is only a few inches taller than him, but makes him feel small and light in comparison. It’s the same draw he used to feel to Roman and later to Hunter, magnified by a hundred.

"Yeah, fuck…” Seth gasps between kisses, “Wanna feel you in me again." He makes himself breathe deeper as he's led to the bed, because this is gonna be a slower build and staying calm and relaxed will help anyway.

Cal helps Seth get arranged onto his stomach and uses a pillow to prop his ass up for easier access. "Now it's my turn to practice. I'm a little rusty, haven't had many opportunities recently to enjoy my partners like this." Cal explains as he kneels down between Seth's legs and gives a slow easy lick over Seth's hole. 

Seth squirms a little, he always feels awkward being handled like this, gentle and soft. "Haven't- ah-" He bites his lip to stifle a gasp at the first touch of Cal's tongue. "Haven't been on the receiving end too often either." He makes himself breathe and tries to lay still.

Cal smooths his hands over Seth's thighs to try and relax him. "Shhhhhhhh... relax for me, baby. I got you. Let me treat you right." He coos as he licks in again this time with purpose to make Seth's tight pucker give way to his exploring tongue.

Seth breathes deep and slow, focusing on the steady touch of Cal's hands and gradually some of the tension drains out of him. The next touch of Cal's mouth just makes him moan deeply and shift a little just to rub his cock down against the pillows.

Cal focuses on working Seth open with his tongue with slow wet drags of his tongue and probing pokes with his tongue. "That's it baby boy... just like that. Look at you, starting to gape open for me." Cal purrs in response to Seth's body relaxing. His fingertips gradually join in as well to spread Seth's hole wider but never pushing inside. Instead his tongue dives in to taste Seth. 

Seth progresses from deeply relaxed to panting, to writhing in pleasure over the minutes it takes Cal to work him open. "Fuck, feels so good... God, please." He feels open and wanton, fighting the urge to beg Cal to just take him now. Seth has to keep reminding himself that they have time and he can enjoy the slow build of this.

When Cal pulls away, Seth's hole is shiny with spit and open enough that when Cal pulls his fingers from the rim, Seth's hole stays open for a moment or two. "God damn, you're so fucking hot right now. Should I fuck you? Should I fill your gaping little hole?"

"God, yes." Seth groans out, shuddering at the feeling of emptiness when Cal's tongue leaves him. "So ready, I can't even..." He lets out a frustrated moan when Cal doesn't sound convinced and just keeps teasing him.

"Daddy, please?" Seth finally begs, voice trying to pitch gentler and more persuasive. "Wanna feel your big dick inside me. Please, I'll be so good."

Cal makes a contemplative noise and slaps Seth's bruised ass once more before he flips the man over to look him in the eye. "Have you been with anyone else since we started fucking? Has anyone else barebacked you… filled you up?" Cal asks darkly and it's more than just teasing. Cal wants to know if he needs a condom or if he can plow Seth's stretched and relaxed hole without one.

Seth shakes his head frantically against the pillows, that slap driving any sense from his mind. His eyes are wide and dark as he looks up at Cal. "No, I- fuck, have you?" The thought of Cal being with someone else like this puts an uncomfortable knot in the pit of his stomach.

Seth can't even answer the second question, he was fluid bonded with Dean and Roman, too much blood, sweat, and tears between them for any fear to remain, but there's been no one like that since. Danger of pregnancy with girls, and the few guys always one night stands or hurried locker room liaisons.

Cal looks down at Seth with hunger in his eyes. "No, just you... it was months before that and a year or two without a sleeve." Cal can't help teasing his bare cock head over Seth's hole. "I wanna fuck you without a condom... wanna watch my cum leak out of your pretty little hole."

Seth whimpers and rocks his hips up into that teasing touch, the knot of half-jealousy replaced by naked want. "Fuck... yes, please. I'm safe too... I wanna feel that. Please." He arches his back to press back toward Cal, the movement spreading his hole wider.

Cal is quick to grab Seth's legs so he can use them for leverage to press into Seth slow and steady. It's still too dry to go faster but the spit helps. "Fuck, I need lube."

The intensity of the stretch without lube is overwhelming, even after all that preparation. "Fuck," Seth gasps, reaching out across the bed to try to find a tube before remembering it's probably still in his bag. "It's... In the bag. Just- just stay for a second.” Seth groans incoherently, hands darting down to clutch at Cal’s hips to keep him close. “Just... Wanna feel this." Seth makes himself breathe to relax further around the intrusion, letting Cal slide a little deeper. It won't let him get the fucking he wants, but for just a moment it feels so good to be split open like this.

Cal groans as he presses in even deeper and then just sits in the tight friction. "Yeah, yeah. Fuck. We can wait for just a little bit. Fuck. You feel so good baby boy." Cal gasps out as he looks down at Seth. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"Oh god...." Seth pants, letting his body adjust and relax further. He flushes at the compliment, not sure how good he can possibly look clawing at the pillows with his hair a mess and legs splayed awkwardly over Cal’s arms. "God, you feel so good. Can't wait to feel you fill me up." He wonders desperately if they could actually fuck like this, so tight and hot.

Cal leans down and kisses a string of biting kisses along the curve of Seth's neck and across his collar bones. "Forgive me... I gotta pull out baby. Gotta to get the lube... spit's not gonna cut it... I don't want to hurt you." Cal groans against Seth's shoulder. "I'll be right back, I promise... Gotta add lube to make it better." 

Cal kisses Seth's shoulder one more time and pulls out slowly with a mournful groan so he can half stumble over to the duffle bag to grab their lube. 

Seth nods mindlessly and knows it's the right choice since even the slow careful slide out makes his nerves sing with almost-pain. He collapses a bit breathlessly when Cal moves away, but manages to shift enough to tuck a pillow under his head before Cal gets back. Seth strokes his own cock, lightly as he waits. "You're too good to me, you know." He says softly, splaying his legs to make Cal's positioning easy.

Cal smirks down at Seth as he pours lube down on his cock and slicks it up. He pours some in his hand and lets it warm up before he leans in and spreads it over Seth's hole. "You're so fucking pretty. And I'm not too good, I just know how to treat a man like you. A man who needs a little heavy handedness." He purrs as he makes sure they're both slick enough that Cal can slide all the way into the base in one strong thrust. 

Even warm, the slick tease of the lube over his hole makes Seth squirm and shiver a little. "A man like me?" Seth grins, but whatever retort was on the tip of his tongue vanishes into a low moan as Cal slides home. "God, that's good."

Cal chuckles as Seth's words dry up and he starts to thrust slow and steady. He leans in and nuzzles along Seth's jaw. "A man like you needs someone to take the reins and make you stop overthinking things. I'm gonna make you feel so good baby." Cal coos as his thrusts stay slow and easy. 

"Oh... Yeah.... That's... Not thinking is good." Seth wraps his legs around Cal's hips and tips his head to kiss him. It's so easy, worked open and wanting like this, to just let go. He breaks the kiss on a deep moan after Cal finds a particularly good angle and rocks his hips up to repeat it. "Nnng, fuck yes."

Cal kisses back deeply and when Seth's shutters, he makes sure to make his thrust aim right at that spot with brutal even movements to keep Seth writhing. "Oh is that the sweet spot for you? Tell daddy how much you love my cock." He teases even as his own control is slowly slipping from the sweet tight friction. 

Seth's breathing stutters, coming faster and shallower as Cal starts to play this little game they've invented. "Feels so good, daddy." Seth moans out, finally letting himself babble the way he’s secretly wanted to ever since Cal pinned him to the wall on their first night together. "I love having your big dick inside me!" Cal's perfect deep thrusts feel so good that he knows he's nearing the edge. "Please, please will you make me cum on your cock, daddy?"

 

Cal leans in to kiss Seth filthy and breathless before nodding, "Yeah baby boy, I'm gonna make you cum on my dick. Gonna fill you up with my cum too. Gonna mark you as mine." Cal groans out as he reaches down to fist Seth's cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts. "Such a good boy for your daddy."

"Fuck, yes yes, please!" Seth begs, but it's not long before the quick pace and the stroking of his cock has him spilling across Cal's fingers and his own abs. After a long panting moment as he clenches and pulses around Cal, he pulls the bigger man down into another kiss. "Cum inside me please, daddy." He purrs against Cal's lips. "Wanna feel you fill me up. Please."

Seth's begging and the tight squeeze of his lover's body is enough to send Cal over the edge and break his control. He comes with a chest rumbling moan as he spills inside Seth. He barely catches himself before collapsing on top of the man as well. "Fuck, yeah, so fucking good." he mumbles between kisses. "You make me feel so fucking good. Fuck.... don't want to pull out." 

"Don't." Seth says breathlessly, wrapping his legs around Cal's hips to keep him there. "Just for a second..." He kisses Cal again, deep and filthy as he rolls his hips to milk every bit of sensation out of this. "God, you're fucking incredible."

Cal laughs but it's cut off with a groan. "Honestly I can only be as good as my partner is. You were half the action too." Cal takes his time kissing back deeply. "I’m so happy to have you in my life."

"Me too." Seth breathes out, blushing at the compliment, but still too blissed out and languid yo be ashamed of that. "Like I said, making my evenings way more enjoyable."

"Speaking of which.... we just had like unprotected sex... for the first time." Cal says with a moan as he pulls out slowly and moves to lay next to Seth. "What does that mean?"

Seth groans as they rearrange, trying to get his brain to think about that question. "That I trust you?" He says softly, "You said you were clean. I know I am..." He slightly dreads where this conversation is going, so aims for distraction. "Shit, I can still feel your cum inside of me. That's so hot."

Cal chuckles and pulls Seth in to snuggle. "We probably should have waited on that shower huh? And I saw that deflection. You're very good at being distracting." Cal replies and kisses Seth's hair. "I trust you. I want you to be safe and happy."

Seth smirks, "Not good enough though." He just hums and curls into Cal's warm embrace. "Pretty happy right now, actually." He teases, but the question is serious and he needs to think about it. "Ok ok, so... What does that mean? I guess... we make it official between us that we're exclusive? I mean, I'm not fucking anyone else."

"That's what I want but I won't force you to be my boyfriend unless you want to be. I adore you but this only works if we're both on the same page." Cal replies with soft smile. His hands move back and forth soothingly over Seth's arms. "Do you want to be my boyfriend Seth?"

Seth chuckles nervously, trying not to cling in case this is the beginning of the end. "I do. I want that, but... I already told you I can't be _out_ exactly. Even less than I could be when I was dating women. You deserve better than that."

Cal chuckles and lifts Seth's head to kiss him. "Seth, I knew you couldn't be out when I decided to make you mine. Honestly, as much as I would love to show you off, I can't be out either. Because of my other job, I can't be in the public eye. It would put you and others in danger." Cal does his best to explain. "Stop trying to push me away baby boy."

Seth shakes his head and smiles, honest and disbelieving. "How are you so damn perfect?" He asks, kissing Cal again because he can. "If this turns out to be the worst ever episode of 'Swerved', I'm gonna kill someone." He relaxes incrementally. "You keep saying your other job... You with the CIA or something?"

Cal laughs and shakes his head. "I wish it was that simple." He pauses and licks his lips. "I'm never going to lie to you but I might keep things from you to protect you and I will need you to be ok with that." Cal requests calm and a little cold.

Seth props himself up to study Cal for a second. "You do what you have to do." He says carefully, he's not fond of secrets, but there's no point in prying. "Just don't make me worry about you." He teases, "It's a dangerous world out there."

Cal smiles and pulls Seth in for a kiss. "I know. I'll keep you posted. And in a few weeks when you get a day or two off, you should come home with me. But until then...." Cal trails off so he can crawl back into of Seth and kiss him breathless. "I'm gonna enjoy my boyfriend's body to the fullest."

Seth chuckles and leans in to nip at Cal's throat, "Yeah? That's good, ‘cus it turns out I enjoy being full." He looks too pleased with himself for that slight pun, and then finally processes what Cal said. "You want me to go home with you? Seriously?"

"Well yeah," Cal replies with a smirk, "We could take a vacation, relax by the pool when it's sunny... curl up together by the fireplace when it gets chilly." Cal rambles as he does his best to rile Seth up a little even though he doesn't think they could get hard again this quickly. 

Seth groans softly. "Stay in bed all day more likely..." Seth says with a soft smile. "I think I'm booked solid for about the next month, but I'll see what I can do." He says with a soft smile, "That sounds... nice." There's no way in hell that he's getting it up again this fast, but he brings a hand up to flick teasingly at Cal's nipple ring just for fun.

Cal raises an eyebrow at Seth's teasing. "Have you ever been with someone pierced and tattooed?" Cal asks casually with a smile. He settles in between the man's legs and looks down at him happily

"Tattooed, yeah." Seth admits. "Not as much as you though." He runs his hands over Cal's arms a bit reverently. "And not a lot of piercings in my line of work, you know. Too dangerous." He smiles up at Cal. "I love yours though... They're like a story."

Cal smiles as Seth explores. "I probably shouldn't have them anymore. I'm getting old but I like them a lot. I let my gauges close up just a few years ago." Cal replies. "I need to get my back pieces touched up as well."

Seth hums softly as his hands trail across the back in question and he leans up to press soft kisses against Cal's shoulder and then nips at his earlobe. "I can see you with gauges..."

Cal makes a happy noise and replies, "You should see me in my leathers when I ride my Harley. I look like a thug." Cal's hips give a little testing roll. He’s not hard but he's feeling frisky.

Seth huffs out a soft moan, enjoying the contact even though he's mostly just tired and pliant. "Mmm, damn that sounds cool. I got to do a motorcycle tour thing once, but I can't own one. My insurance would skyrocket..." He realizes that is not super sexy talk and kisses Cal instead. "Always knew I was attracted to bad boys." He says with a teasing grin and nips at Cal's ear again, tugging on the simple ring he still wears there.

"So..." Cal starts to tease after kissing back, "At what point in me beating you on Xavier's YouTube show did you start to have a crush on me?" Cal asks playfully. "Since I obviously caught your eye." 

"First,” Seth says with a teasing grin, "You didn't beat me, the stats in that game are messed up. And second...." He bites his lip, "I um... it wasn't long." He looks away, slightly embarrassed. "I had only seen you with long-sleeves on before, so I didn't know about that tattoos. Also, you smelled really good." He has given up hoping that he isn't blushing. "How about you?" He asks back before Cal can start preening. "Were you nervous before you found out we'd be playing together?"

Cal smiles wide and bright during Seth's blushing fit. "You're the cutest, baby boy." Cal replies because he answers in turn, "Well, I wasn't really nervous, more I was concerned because I'm kind of shy in front of cameras. But Woods is a good man and I like his show so I offered to help. I was nervous because I didn't want you to hate me if I beat you. That's why I was quiet.... also I was concerned because Woods ripped the sleeves off my shirt..... with a pocket knife." 

Seth laughs. "Oh god, really? I mean, good man. That video got so many new fans of your arms..." Seth caresses the shoulders and arms in question. "Anyway, I didn't like losing, but... Some good things have come out of it now."

Cal laughs and lifts his arm to flex a little, "I don't know. I mean, they're nice enough but yours always look... damn baby boy. One of the reasons I started watching UpUpDownDown was your arms... you should wear tighter tee shirts..."

Seth grins and tucks his arms under his head, rolling his shoulders a bit and flexing to show them both off. "Oh yeah? Guess I could always try shrinking one in the wash."

Cal leans down to bite at Seth's flexed bicep. "I could shrink you one... or buy you a shirt... I like doing things for you... taking care of you." Cal offers between nibbles and bites up the man's neck. "I mean, I gotta be a good Daddy for you."

Seth laughs softly, ducking his head but taking the doting attention as well as he can. "I may still have a couple shirts around from my NXT days, honestly... I was less dedicated to my upper body workouts then." He hisses in a little gasp at the bites and at the teasing. "I can be good for you too, daddy." He says softly. "I can dress up just how you want next time."

Cal bites a little harder than he normally would behind Seth's ear on his upper neck. "Hmmmm... would you wear my sweats backstage? I know they're a little long for you... and big... but I like the idea of you in my clothes... A silent way to claim you as my boyfriend..." Cal trails off into kissing over the little bruise he left. 

Seth arches a little at the sharp pain of the bite. "Nn... I can do that. Though that's the opposite of wearing tight shirts... I'll be swimming in one of your hoodies."

Cal chuckles, "No... tight shirt... baggy pants..." Cal clarifies as he starts to grind against Seth's body. "I mean.. someday I want to get you some of those Victoria Secret shorts that say juicy so I can see your perfect fucking ass in short shorts... but for now.... my sweats will be fine.” Cal describes with a little hungry groan. 

Seth moans and bucks up a little as Cal's leg slips between his and they grind against each other. "Ok," Seth pants, "I can do that." His eyes darken at the extra description. "Oh yeah? You want this ass in pretty lacey little things?" He flips them over so he can straddle Cal's thighs. He catches the larger man's hands and moves them back to rest on Seth's ass. "Wanna rip them off me before you get to slide inside?" He moves one hand to stroke Cal's cock, just to see if he can actually get him hard a fifth time.

By the time they actually settle down to sleep, Seth feels like he’s spent hours in the ring, sweaty and sore and exhausted, but deliciously fucked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess Cal is reading this now and being surprised by things we wrote! Hi friend!
> 
> Thanks to everyone sticking with this little fluff. There's more to come!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth decides to test what Cal's really into and see if all that dirty talk was just talk.

Seth's match was early tonight, so he's been showered and wandering around backstage for hours. He filmed a short video with Xavier and did a quick impromptu workout and is now on the hunt. It's been over a week since Cal did in fact bring him some narrow and embarrassingly small black boy shorts with 'juicy' printed across the ass in pink and leopard. Watching and feeling his boyfriend's reaction when he saw them on was priceless though, so Seth decided to escalate. The drawstring waist of Cal's over-long sweats is cinched tight around Seth's waist to make sure they don't slide down to hint at the black lace panties he pulled on after his second quick shower. He's just starting to get annoyed that he can't find Cal to tease him.

Cal finally finds Seth after having to calm down two of the ladies who were actually beating the hell out of each other. He sneaks up behind his boyfriend and covers Seth's eyes with his hands. "Who's your daddy?" He whispers in the man's ear. His dick is already halfway hard from seeing Seth in his oversized sweats.

Seth shivers as Cal presses against him. "Mmm, you, I hope." He says, unable to check the hallway with his eyes covered. "Am I safe to kiss you here?" He asks softly, already tilting his head to do just that.

Cal looks around and smirks, "Yeah. We're good. No one around but us. I'm on break." Cal explains as he spins Seth around and dips Seth down in a dramatic dip to kiss him breathless. "Hello. I missed you. You were amazing tonight."

"Hi," Seth says a little breathlessly, "Missed you too." He drapes his arms up over Cal's shoulders and pulls him into Seth's space and back against a wall. "How much time have we got?" There's still probably thirty minutes of the live show left, then the dark matches, but maybe he can have Cal for some of that time.

"At most we have 40 minutes before I need to help with tear down." Cal replies even as his hand slide down to cup Seth's ass. "You're wearing my clothes...." Cal states because it's very important

"Long enough." Seth purrs, lifting himself off the ground and wrapping both legs around Cal's waist. "How about you take me somewhere and take them off, daddy?" Seth leans in close to speak quietly and then nips at Cal's pierced ear.

Cal easily carries Seth into one of the small private dressing rooms and locks the door. "You need your Daddy to get you naked baby boy? You want your Daddy to take care of you?" Cal teases as he puts Seth up on the makeup counter and pulls off Seth's sweatpants.

"Just lonely." Seth mock-ponts, "And wanted to make sure you saw I got dressed up for you." Seth says, obviously hard inside the black lace panties that are revealed as he perches on the counter.

Cal bites his lower lip and his grip on Seth's hips tightens. "Oh hell... did you go out and buy panties for me? Damn... give me a little show, baby boy." Cal moans as he pulls back to let Seth down onto the floor

Seth looks up at Cal through his lashes, enjoying the reaction. He slips back to the floor and does a little turn, letting Cal get a good look at his ass. "Did I do good?" He asks playfully, giving a teasing little wiggle before turning back to Cal, looking for approval.

Cal reaches out and pulls Seth's ass back towards him. He licks this lips and slaps the firm warm flesh hard. "So good to me baby. So fucking hot in your pretty panties. You make me so fucking hard."

Seth chuckles, "Yeah?" He leans back into Cal's touch, hissing in a happy little breath at the slap. "Glad you like them..." He turns around in Cal's arms to kiss him, slow and hungry. "Should I go wait for you in the hotel, daddy? Or should we take care of this here?" He slides his hand down to the front of Cal's jeans to stroke him.

"Oh you naughty perfect boy. You make Daddy feel so good." Cal purrs as he grabs Seth's face and pulls him into a deep and filthy kiss. "Did you bring lube baby boy?"

Seth grins and nods, knowing he probably looks smugger than a cat with a canary, but not able to contain it. He makes a point of turning around and bending at the waist to get the tube of lube from the discarded sweatpants. Seth continues to be amused by how easily distracted Cal is by his ass, and he plans to use it to his advantage whenever possible.

While Seth is bent over, Cal drops to his knees and bites down hard on Seth's ass. "So fucking perfect.... do you know what you do to me?" Cal moans as he gives Seth's ass another slap before he bites the other ass cheek as well. He runs his hands over the lace and tries not to cum in his pants.

Seth moans softly at the teasing, bracing his hands on the counter to maintain the position. "Wasn't sure- nn!" Seth's ass tenses a little under the extra bites. "Mmm, wasn't sure you'd like them... glad I chose well." He spreads his legs slightly and passes the lube back to Cal.

Cal takes the lube but he's a little distracted by the way the black lace trim lays over his the curve of Seth's ass and how the material hug his lover's balls and cock so prettily. "Mmmmm damn. So pretty, so pretty for me." He runs his hand over the crack of Seth's ass. "Tell me how badly you want my cock."

"Want you so bad, daddy, please." Seth begs obediently. "Wanna feel you fill my pretty little ass with your cum." He's less embarrassed by it now, after weeks of watching his filthy ramblings make Cal's eyes go dark and hungry, he can almost picture it happening now. "I can wait though..." He adds a little reluctantly. "I know daddy is busy with work."

Cal groans and slaps Seth's ass one more time for good measure. "Damn... I can't make my pretty boy wait... not when you beg so pretty." Cal grabs the lube and instead of pull Seth's panties off he pushes the skimpy stretch lace aside and pushes two slick fingers inside. "Fuck, so hot and tight for me."

Pushing the lace aside makes it stretch tighter against Seth's cock and he moans, gasping in a deep breath as he relaxes around those two fingers. "Oh, god. Yes, please..." He grits out, pushing back into the penetration. Looking in front of him he realizes he can meet Cal's eyes in the mirror and they share a smile as Seth continues with a low stream of pleading profanity.

Cal does his best to be quick as he stretches Seth open but he still worries as he slides his lube slick cock into Seth's body and it's tighter than he would normally like. "Fuck..." Cal gasps out as he gazes over Seth's body. "You're so fucking beautiful."

Seth's head is down on his arms when Cal is finally seated inside him and he lifts his head to watch the look of pleasure on Cal's face. "I'm ok." He says softly, meeting Cal's eyes again. "Feels so good." He breathes out, muscles fluttering around Cal's cock as he makes himself relax further. "C'mon daddy, please. Please fuck me."

Cal moans and grabs Seth's hips to start rocking in and out of Seth's stretched hole over and over again. "Yeah baby boy. You like that? Like my big fucking cock splitting you open?" He grunts. The contrast of Seth skin and the dark lace is beautiful and makes Cal thrust harder.

Seth bites his lip hard to keep from getting too loud, "Fuck, yes." He groans, torn between answering and the rush of fear that they could easily get caught here. "I love it, daddy. You make me feel so good." He muffled his moans against his arm.

Cal slaps Seth's ass again to make the man tighten up around his cock. "Yeah, you're such a perfect little slut for me... wearing panties and begging so pretty to be filled up." Cal moans. He's going to be late but not by much. He's already about to cum so he reaches around starts to stroke Seth's weeping cock as well.

Seth moans and arches at the slap, flushing at the praise. He nearly sobs with relief when Cal's hand pushes the lace aside to stroke his cock. "Feels so good. I love the way you fuck me. Just want to be good for you... God, please-" Seth bites off a loud moan, covering his mouth with his own hand as he cums, faster than he expected, arching and shuddering under Cal's hands.

The tight pulsing friction of Seth's body is so good that Cal falls over the edge almost immediately after and he fills Seth's ass with cum. "God, you're so fucking perfect. Such a good boy for your daddy. You make Daddy feels so good." Cal moans and kisses Seth's hair.

Seth leans his head lazily into Cal's kisses, letting the orgasm calm him and the oxytocin soothe his nerves that felt so on edge for the last couple of hours. "Glad you liked them." He purrs, shivering a little as Cal pulls out. He rearranges the panties to cover him again, since he'd rather wear them than carry them through the back hallways. They'll probably be ruined with cum by the time he gets to a change of clothes, but it's been worth it. "Sorry I made you late." He murmurs, leaning in for a kiss.

Cal pulls Seth in for a deep and powerful kiss. "Don't ever change. You're so damn wonderful and I'm slowly falling head over heels for you so don't apologize for this..." he kisses Seth once more until they’re both gasping for breath

Seth smiles, breathless and relaxed when Cal lets him go. "Ok, I can do that." He says with a sly smirk. "I'm pretty fond of you too, you know." He pats the taller man teasingly on the cheek and pulls back to get the sweatpants back on and attempt in vain to straighten his hair before they risk opening the door.

Cal does his best not to get too handsy as Seth rights himself but he can't help pressing up against the man's back and kissing up his neck. "You're beautiful. Just the way you are." Cal whispers.

Seth ducks his head a little, leaning back into the embrace and tilting his head to encourage the kisses. "You're pretty damn gorgeous yourself, hot stuff." He steals one last kiss, knowing he can't keep Cal much longer. "You better go though, I'd miss having you backstage if you got fired or something."

Cal rolls his eyes and steals another kiss. "I'm five minutes late and no one is going to care. I just have to help with tear-down now." Cal informs his lover. "Take the suv back to the hotel since you don't have a final match tonight.... I'll be back in an hour or two."

Seth nods. "Be safe." He still worries about all those 'accidental' scars Cal has. "I'll see you tonight." He lets the older man go and waits a minute or two before slipping out of the dressing room to shower again and change before heading to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More gratuitous porn and a very short chapter this time. The story gets a little more episodic from here, but hopefully it's still fun.  
> Thanks as always for your comment, kudos, and even just stopping by. This was a story we wrote mostly for ourselves, so if anyone else is enjoying it, that's awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth finally gets to take that couple of days off to go visit Cal's house.

Of course it’s weeks before Seth can get a few days off in a row without commitments to family or work or the school, but he lets Cal plan the trip into Denver for a long weekend with a low sense of excitement. Even a couple days with Cal in a shitty motel would be fun, so the idea of getting to visit his boyfriend’s actual home is something to look forward to.

Seth wakes up a little groggy in the late afternoon when the car pulls to a stop. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but the slow long highway ride and tinted windows lulled him to relax. "Hey, sorry." He says, rubbing his eyes. "We here?"

Cal chuckles and leans over to kiss Seth slow and sweet. "Not to worry hun. You've had some stressful days. Now it's time to relax." He pulls back and gets out so he can open Seth's door for him. "Welcome to my home!" Cal exclaims as he helps Seth out of the Charger. 

Seth humms softly into the kiss, rolling his shoulders as he climbs out of the car. He blinks at the house, lit from the side by the golden sun slanting into the valley. "Woah." He looks at Cal with surprise. "....behind the mansion? You're like a gardener in your other job?" Seth knows what a house costs, he owns one. This enormous multi-storied house has at least a dozen windows just that he can see and looks more like a mountain hotel than a single-family home.

Cal chuckles and grabs their bags out of back seat. The staff will clear the trunk for the larger bags. "No, the mansion _is_ my home, silly." Cal teases back. He slings his arm over Seth's shoulders and leads him into the house.

Cal’s personal assistant/housekeeper is already waiting at the door to take the overnight bags and give Cal a hug. "Cal! you're home! We didn't expect you until later and you brought a guest! I'll let the cook know to set another place for dinner!" She says with a smile, her bubblegum pink curls bouncing slightly.

"Thanks Love. Seth, this is Babydoll, she's my head of household and helps with my import business."

Seth tenses instantly when the woman appears, but tries to smile when Cal explains. He looks around the house in quiet disbelief. He's stunned, not just at an assistant who genuinely goes by the name 'Babydoll' without punching Cal in the face, but at the vaulted ceilings and custom windows and smooth wood flooring that doesn't creak at all under their feet. "Your... business..." He swallows, feeling oddly small and suddenly overwhelmed. "So... you're secretly a multi-millionaire?" Seth asks in an urgent whisper.

Cal shrugs and tries to not smile too big, "Yeah, I mean, I guess sort of. I've done rather well for myself. Babydoll, can you take our bags up to my room. I want to show Seth around the property and let him get his bearings a little bit."

Babydoll nods and takes the small bags before excusing herself. She shows no indication of being annoyed that Cal’s giving her grunt work to do, but Seth has never in his life had servants - is this what Cal meant by staff? - and the whole thing feels strange.

"Relax baby boy, I got you." Cal whispers before leading Seth into the house, he can tell his lover is tense. "I got the house for pennies when the market crashed and I've worked to make it my own."

Seth is torn, still warm and relaxed from his nap and wanting to lean into Cal and trust him. "Pennies?" Seth scoffs, looking around as he's led along. "This place is incredible." He can't bring himself to ask the real question on his mind, which is 'why the hell are you working as a glorified driver, when you have this?'

Cal can see the cogs turning in Seth's brain and he chuckles, "Come on baby boy, tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours. You're thinkin' a hella' lot more than you're saying." Cal points out as he pulls Seth out back to the stone patio and pool deck. The autumn air is warm in the dying light of the sunset over the mountains. 

Seth shakes his head. "That either you're playing me or I got really really lucky." He looks around completely in awe at the wide pool deck area. It looks like one of those natural pools that are half art, half recreation and Seth is already racking his brain to think if he brought a swimsuit. "I mean... you're clearly way of my league."

Cal laughs and pulls Seth in for a truly filthy kiss. "Hey, you're the one who's famous and world-renowned. I just managed my money well. If anything, I'm the lucky one for being able to snag someone as amazing as you." Cal replies with a cheesy grin. "Don't let its size overwhelm you. I want you to be able to relax here and feel at home."

Seth chuckles a little, matching his bravado to Cal's. "Damn straight. And don't you forget it." He slides an arm to loop around Cal's. "You are definitely letting me swim in that pool tomorrow. Show me the rest."

Cal steals another quick kiss before replying, "It's a natural pool with no chlorine but it may be a little chilly until the afternoon... we can get in the hot tub after though. And of course babe. Let me give you the grand tour!" Cal leads Seth back into the house to show off his kitchen, where the chef, Emmett is preparing something delicious smelling for dinner. The chef, Emmett, shoos them away quickly though and says it's a surprise. They weave their way through the dining room and rest of the main floor before heading upstairs.

Seth tries hard to take it all in and not feel overwhelmed. After a bit of walking he passes through the shock and into excited glee. It feels a little like when he's in a hotel that's much too fancy and irrationally wants to go jump on beds and throw things. "How long do we get to stay here again?" He asks eagerly. "Because it's going to take me a few days to get used to all of this..." He bites his lip before leaning in to whisper, "And pick which rooms I want you to fuck me in."

Cal smirks and pulls Seth up against him to kiss him hungrily. "Hmmm... I have six bedrooms and a library upstairs for you to choose from." Cal suggests as his hands slide down to Seth's ass and squeeze.

"Six?" Seth's eyes widen, "All yours?" He squirms a little under Cal's groping. "Which one's your favorite?" Seth focuses on Cal and decides distracting both of them is probably the best way to break any remaining tension.

Cal laughs and kisses Seth's forehead. "Well only one is mine but there are five other bedrooms for guests and family... maybe more someday." Cal trails off for a moment before shaking it off. He grabs Seth hands and starts to lead him to his room.

Seth follows Cal along the warm wood-floored hallway. "You often have that many guests around? Your sisters and stuff?" Seth asks, trying to keep it playful. He's heard a little about Cal's family, but they've talked more about Seth's personal life and work than Cal’s.

Cal smiles and nods, "My family and I are very close. I have two sisters and a little brother all around this area. And of course Dean visits from time to time. His room is the last one on the right." Cal points down the hall. Seth had taken the revelation about Cal having a teenage son pretty well, all things considered. Not that Dean’s around full-time, he has his own life.

"But you, darling boy, are staying with me in the master suite." Cal opens the door for Seth and leads him into a large bedroom that’s more like a studio apartment. Near the door, there’s a small lounge area, and soft carpet runs through the whole room making it look open and bright in the afternoon sun that comes through the windows. Plants and books scatter the shelves but it's furnished in warm dark browns and creams that make it feel welcoming.

"Not even gonna make me sleep on the couch?" Seth smiles as he looks around. It's a space that seems like the kind of space that Cal is always drawn to and Seth feels himself relaxing a little. "Have you brought anyone back here before? A boyfriend or girlfriend, I mean." He wanders the room, touching things lightly as he explores.

Cal licks his lips and slowly closes the door behind him. "Ummm no actually. I haven't been with anyone that I've trusted enough to bring home in a long time." He replies with a hungry glint in his eyes.

Seth looks Cal over, a long slow head to toe scan. "Oh yeah?" He quirks an eyebrow at the larger man. "So I'm safe to feel a little special here?" He leans back against a chair in the lounge space, trying to look as seductive as possible. "How long do we have before more of your staff comes to find you?"

Cal chuckles and moves slowly towards Seth, "You're always special. And they know not to disturb us." Cal reaches Seth and rests his hands on his hips. "Did you bring anything special to wear while your here?" Cal asks suggestively

Seth flushes and bites his lip, a little shy. "Maybe..." He teases, but he can't hide his smile. "I ordered some things... picked ‘em up when I was at home last weekend." He's not wearing anything special right now, because he draws a hard line at traveling with that kind of stuff on.

Cal smiles wide and bright and pulls Seth in closer. "Should I be patient for later or should I give you a little time to get changed?" Cal offers because he's all about choices.

Seth grins, "I think you'll have more fun wondering what I'm wearing during dinner, don't you think?" He feels a bit ridiculous as he bats his eyes seductively, but it makes Cal’s skin flush and his pupils dilate, so Seth’s counting that as a win. "If I put anything on right now you'd just be taking them right back off me."

Cal groans a little and leans down to nip at Seth throat, just below his beard. "You are a menace. I want you so badly already.” Cal nuzzles his way up towards Seth's lips to kiss him properly.

Seth laughs a little smugly, tilting his neck to encourage the teasing. He leans into the kiss, sliding both arms up around Cal's shoulders. "You take care of me, I do nice things for you." He nips at Cal's lower lip. "Didn't know I'd be staying at a five star resort this weekend.... I hope what I got is worth all of this."

Cal laughs and leans in closer to whisper on Seth's ear, "You are always worth any expense. And daddies are supposed to spoil their boys aren't they? I'm just working hard to make sure you get treated as you deserve to be." Cal explains playfully even as he slowly starts to slide his hands down the back of Seth's pants to grope his ass.

Seth flushes, hiding it with a soft laugh. "Guess I better work on being a good boy for you then." Seth says lowly, sliding his hands up and under Cal's shirt. "You must have thought long and hard about having me here... How do you want me?"

Cal laughs and kisses along Seth's throat. He flexes slightly before he easily picks Seth up and presses him against the bedroom wall. "Well that's a hard choice. Because I've thought about fucking you on almost every surface in this room."

Seth moans, legs wrapping around Cal's waist so he can buck and grind their trapped erections together. "Oh yeah? You'll have to tell me some of your favorites." He gasps, before kissing Cal again hungrily. "Fuck, I've been wanting this since I saw that car at the airport." Seth admits. He’s not much of a car guy, really, but seeing Cal standing next to the sleek Dodge Charger made him want to be pressed back on the hood of it like the heroine of a shitty romance movie.

Cal moans and presses Seth more firmly against the wall to allow him some freedom with his hands. "I’ve thought about you in my bed... our bed maybe... riding my cock like you do..." He frees one hand to start unbuttoning Seth's jeans to free the man's cock. "I've thought about you sucking me off on your hands and knees while I sit in that chair. Fuck... I've thought about you falling asleep on that couch behind me after I've fucked you open and being able slide on top of you and just slip my cock inside your warm, wet, tight little body.”

"That's- fuck." Seth gasps, moaning wantonly, his attention drawn firmly back to the moment. "That all sounds pretty good... you want me on my knees, daddy?" He lets his voice pitch up a little bit. "Get you wet and hard before you fuck me?" He squirms a little in Cal's grip, grinding against him eagerly. "I'll be so good for you..."

Cal moans, "Yeah baby. Wanna see you worship my dick with your perfect fucking mouth." He does his best to move over to the chair next to him without displacing Seth and manages with only a minor stumble. "You look so pretty in my lap baby boy."

"God, I love how strong you are.” Seth purrs, using his own core to cling to Cal as they shift. “Hot as hell how you can move me like it's nothing." Seth's voice is a little breathless, but he still smirks before stealing another kiss. Cal was already strong when they started messing around, but they’re both competitive, and pushing each other in the gym has built Cal’s strength even more.

Seth is breathless and flushed when he pulls back enough to slide off Cal's lap to his knees on the floor, clever fingers starting to open the fly of Cal's jeans right away. "Can't believe we have four days off." He purrs as he frees Cal's cock and leans in to tease his lips along the underside.

Cal groans and pushes his his hips up to get more of Seth's mouth on him. "I'd move mountains for you baby boy.... just to have you." He purrs as he runs his hand over Seth's beard and up into his hair.

"Doesn't need to be that much," Seth murmurs, with a playful smile. "I'm easier than you think." Seth arches into the caress before he circles the head of Cal's cock with his tongue and slides his mouth down the length. He shifts to get a better angle, starting slow, but he's been working on his deep throating skills the past couple of weeks and he's getting better at it.

Cal moans and caresses Seth's cheek. "So good for me baby. Learning to take my cock so well. Love the way your throat squeezes me." He praises happily.

Seth shivers a little with pride at the praise and redoubles his efforts. He sets a steady pace, just fast and deep enough to tease without getting Cal off unless he wants to. He alternates shallower strokes with swallowing Cal all the way down, stroking with slick fingers when he needs to pant for breath.

Cal moans and tries his best not to just buck up into Seth's mouth with abandon. "Fuck, baby boy... you gotta stop or I'm gonna cum. Unless you want me to cum all over your perfect face."

Seth pulls back and shakes his head, looking a little smug as he wipes his mouth across the  
back of his hand. "Please? I want you inside me, but I wanna taste you too... I can wait until later to get fucked." He leans back in to flick his tongue across the head of Cal's cock, his fingers still stroking slowly.

Cal moans and digs his fingers deeper in Seth's hair as Seth’s mouth and hands return to their determined work at a faster pace. It’s not long before Cal is shaking apart and cumming over Seth's abused lips and face. It sprinkles his beard but most of it lands on Seth's waiting tongue. "So good for me, baby boy... so fucking good for me.”

Seth swallows and grins a little wickedly. He meets Cal's eyes and watches his expression as Seth licks Cal's cock and then his own fingers meticulously clean. "Yeah? I made you happy?" He's obviously pleased with the praise and he lays his cheek against Cal's thigh affectionately. "Damn, didn't even get you out of your clothes." He mourns softly.

Cal chuckles and strokes Seth's cheek and beard lovingly. "You make me very happy, my love...." Cal doesn't mean the term of endearment the way that Seth could take it but he does care for the man deeply. Love is growing there and it's why he brought Seth here. "Let me get you off and cleaned up before diner."

Seth nods and stands. It's not the first time Cal's slipped and called him that, though they haven't said the words. He pulls off his shirt and strips out of the jeans he was wearing for the drive. "Can't wait to see how you react _after_ dinner." He says softly, straddling Cal's lap and leaning in for a kiss.

Cal settles his hands on Seth hips for a moment to just stare at the man's body before his hands start to wander over Seth's pecs and abs and even lower. Cal easily slides Seth's dripping cock free from the man's boxers and he pumps it slow and steady to bring Seth close to the edge but not quite enough.

Seth arches and preens a little under Cal's hands. He moans and rolls his hips when Cal finally touches his cock, trying to make Cal pick up the pace. "Nnng... come on, feels so good." Seth slides his hands restlessly over Cal's shoulders and down his arms, he even flicks at Cal's pierced nipples through his shirt, just to tease him.

Cal laughs and leans in to nip at Seth lower lip. "Hush baby boy, I’ve got you." Cal coos as he keeps his pace steady and his grip tight. "Tell me how badly you need it, baby boy."

Seth can't stifle the needy whine that escapes him. "Faster, please." He finally begs, "Please, I wanna cum." His hips are still rocking up to get more friction, but Cal is controlling the pace and pressure to keep him on the edge.

Cal chuckles again and nuzzles Seth's beard, not sure why Seth’s in a mood to resist playing their little game. "Oh baby boy, you can do better that that. Ask for it nicely and you'll get a reward." Cal loosens his grip on Seth’s cock, just teasing with his fingertips instead of giving any relief. 

Seth shakes his head almost involuntarily, a groan of frustration escaping him. "Fuck, please!" He growls out, voice cracking slightly. "Please daddy." He asks again, voice softer and more genuinely pleading. "Please make me cum." Seth makes himself look at Cal, meeting the man's eyes and trying to still himself and back off his desperation a little. "Please, I want it so bad. I'll be so good for you..."

"Good Boy." Cal purrs and finally he speeds up his hand on Seth's dick and tweaks his nipples a little with his free hand. "Cum for me baby boy. Cum for your daddy."

Seth's whole body shudders at Cal's words. His moans are low and wanton, barely muffled against Cal's neck as he forgets to try to tease and just clings. "Fuck, yes... Thank you. Thank you, daddy." He manages to pant out before the words are gone and it's just breathless moans as he spills across Cal's fingers and his own abs.

Cal hums happily and moves his clean hand to stroke Seth's back. "Do you feel better baby boy?" He asks softly between kissing Seth's hair. They don't have to be anywhere for awhile and Cal takes in the quiet and the stillness as a blessing. 

Seth is a panting exhausted mess with his face buried in Cal's shoulder when he comes back to himself. He smiles and tilts his face to kiss Cal properly. "Yeah..." He says softly. "Yeah, thank you." He snuggles a little closer, not caring at all that he's probably ruining Cal's shirt.

Cal holds Seth close and kisses his hair. "I should get the bath started so we can get cleaned up and I can braid your hair before dinner." Cal mumbles but makes no effort to move. His fingers dance lazily over Seth's warm skin. "You're so good to me."

Seth sighs and rests his forehead against Cal's. "Shower sounds good." He says softly, between more kisses. "Not moving sounds good too." He drops his head to kiss up Cal's neck and throat.

"Let me show you the magic of a deep soaker tub built for two..." Cal is rather shameless as he picks Seth up bridal style and carries the man into the connected bathroom. "We can both relax in the tub together." Cal replies with a kiss to Seth's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The porn was so long I had to split the chapter. >.>  
> Also, I'm posting on my birthday, woo~!  
> I love these boys so much that it's ridiculous. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth tries to wrap his mind around Cal's ridiculous house. Cal tries to convince Seth to stop thinking so much.

"Let me show you the magic of a deep soaker tub built for two..." Cal is rather shameless as he picks Seth up bridal style and carries the man into the connected bathroom. "We can both relax in the tub together." Cal replies with a kiss to Seth's cheek. 

Seth makes an approving noise, but never knows how to react when Cal carries him like this. He settles for curling his face into Cal's shoulder and then settling to the bathroom floor when they arrive, his legs only a little shaky now. "This house may be my new favorite place." He says, in awe as he looks around the warm reddish stone floor and clean dark fixtures of the bathroom.

Cal smiles brightly as he bends down to start the water running on the bath as well as turn on the heating within the stone floor so it's not cold when they get out. "I'm very pleased you like it. When I bought her, she was half burnt from a wildfire and it took a lot of work to make her my own. It was worth it." Cal is a bath snob and he dumps some epsom salts and bath oils into the running water as the tub fills.

Seth watches Cal work, obviously comfortable in this space as Seth isn't yet. "So you _built_ most of this? That's crazy." His fingers slide idly along the countertops. "It's nice... like, really nice." Classier than pretty much any other house Seth's been in and most of the hotels. “I just bought mine. And I thought _that_ was nice.”

"Well I didn't build it exactly..." Cal replies teasingly, "I had contractors and specialists for the house mostly but I did the landscaping for the most part with the help of the gardners. My dad had his own Landscaping business when I was growing up and I learned a lot about plants and stuff from him." Cal expounds while he strips off his own disheveled clothes and helps Seth into the bath.

Seth laughs, "Ok, yeah, that makes sense. It's cool you worked on the yard though." He watches appreciatively as Cal strips and then sighs deeply as he sinks into the water.

Seth shifts slightly to settle between Cal's legs and leans back against his chest. "God _damn_ , this is nice." He cranes his head back to kiss Cal a little awkwardly. "You are too good to me, you know."

Cal chuckles and kisses Seth back happily. "I'm just treating you the way you deserve to be treated. You’re very special and I like spoiling you." Cal replies sweetly.

Seth shrugs, sinking a little lower in the deep tub and letting his head rest back against Cal's shoulder. "Well, I'm sure as hell sticking around now." He says exultantly, letting the heat relax his muscles. He catches Cal's hand and laces their fingers together, wrapping Cal's arm around his own waist.

Cal nuzzles his way closer to Seth's throat. He rests his chin on Seth's shoulder. "I'm glad you like it here. I was so scared that you would head for the hills when you saw the house.... I've been told it's a little much."

"A lot of things about you are a little much, Cal." Seth says with a fond smile. "I'll admit I'm still.... Not sure how we got here, but I'm not running." He humms softly, consciously letting himself go lax and pliant. "I'm glad you want me here."

Cal starts to pull out his probably over-priced sage and vanilla scented shampoo so he can start washing the dried cum out of Seth's hair and beard. "I'm so lucky you wanted me back. You were so adorable and huffy on Wood's show."

"Still gonna get you back." Seth murmurs, before groaning wordlessly at the gentle scalp massage. "You ducked out of the UFC thing... But next time..." He trails off, head lolling forward for the dual purpose of splashing water from the tub to rinse his head and exposing more of his hair and neck for Cal's fingers. "Mmmph." He comments approvingly.

Cal fills a cup on the ledge next to them up with water so he can slowly and carefully rinse Seth's hair free if shampoo before starting in with argan oil conditioner. "We can play here if you want. The theater downstairs has gaming systems."

"Four days with you and this tub _and_ video games?" Seth's eyes light up and he squirms around to kiss Cal eagerly. "Damn, it's like my birthday or something." He slicks his clean wet hair back from his face.

Cal combs his fingers through Seth's hair to start a neat herringbone braid while his hair is still smooth and wet. "Hopefully it will be a memorable experience for you, my dear."  
Seth gives a happy wiggle and settles forward to let Cal work on his hair. He's given up trying to explain to anyone why his hair ends up braided all the time and he’s come to prefer it for avoiding tangles when he's working out. "Hm. I like the sound of that."

Cal finishes braiding Seth's hair before he works his own clean quickly so he can start rubbing oils into Seth back. "So is there anything you want to do while we're here? I have a stable with a few horses and the pool and games and my bike is here too." Cal lists off happily.

Seth rolls his neck and shoulders happily under Cal's caresses. "I don't know man. I didn't know what to expect..." Certainly not this, anyway. "I wanna see your bike, for sure. But Mick and Steph are never allowed to know." He says with a wicked smirk.

"I'll be extra careful and you will wear a helmet for sure." Cal assure Seth as he works on a few knots of tension in Seth's back. "You are free to wander at your leisure."

Seth smiles and moans softly under Cal's hands. "Don't be too careful... I wanna go fast." He turns his head to kiss Cal gently, not sure if he really means the motorcycle or something else. "And I'll probably go for a run in the morning. No big dogs or anything I should look out for?"

Cal shakes his head, "Nope, I don't have any pets other than the horses. I've always wanted a pet, but I'm allergic to cats." Cal explains as he turns Seth into a puddle of goo as he massages Seth's back and shoulders.

Seth humms agreement, but isn't totally listening as Cal's fingers work weeks of stress and minor injuries out of his muscles. "Mmm, god you're good at that. How long until dinner again?" The water is still warm, but he has no idea how long they've been in here or even when they arrived.

Cal shrugs even though Seth can't see him. "Whenever we show up really. If it's too late Emmett will throw a fit about it but it's usually fine to show up a little late." He replies as he finishes up with Seth's back. 

Seth tries to think of some response to that but just laughs softly as he leans back into Cal's arms. "You have a _cook_?" He says incredulously, "You have staff and a giant house..." He can't look at Cal as he finally asks the question that's been bugging him all afternoon. "What the hell are you doing as a backstage grunt for WWE? Besides getting bossed around by jerks like me?"

Cal shrugs and wraps his arms firmly around Seth's body. "Well, for a while I was the jerk bossing people around and putting my body on the line everyday for the next big adventure. I was happy with that too. But then the thrill was never good enough and it started to feel like I didn't have anything to work for... it got easy. The better I got at the job the less and less I actually had to do. I never left the office so to speak... and I got bored. So instead of retiring... I got a job where I could do something... where I wasn't in charge of a bunch of people. I like WWE. I like running stuff back stage and being useful to my favorites." Cal feels shy after saying so much. He hides his head a little in Seth's shoulder.

Seth has never heard Cal talk so much, and he falls silent as he listens. He reaches back to stroke Cal's hair. "It seems crazy to me." He says softly, "But I get not wanting to be idle. I never know what to do with myself when I'm not working." He reconsiders that, "Or I didn't... been less bored lately for some reason." He teases.

"You definitely keep me busy." Cal teases back, "It's been hard to be away from here more, but at the same time you are rather good at keeping me from getting homesick. I'm just so happy you're actually here. It seems surreal." He admits fondly. 

Seth ducks his head. "Yeah, well how about you get me out of the bath and into your bed for a while and we'll see if that seems more real?" He suggests. He's happy to stay here too, but being warm and dry is starting to seem like a better idea, especially as relaxed as he is. "You need me to wash your back first?"

Cal shakes his head and kisses Seth's neck softly, "You come up with the best ideas. I'm good but thank you. Why don't you get out and wrap up in one of those robes by the door and curl up in my bed while I lotion up my tattoos? You can help with the back piece." Cal offers as he helps them both out of the tub before draining it. 

Seth licks his lips at the thought, and Cal doesn't even know how fascinated Seth is with the expanse of his tattoos. "Yeah, I can do that." He pulls himself up out of the water, leaning back down to kiss Cal sweetly before he steps out, careful not to slip on the floor and reaches for a robe and an extra towel for his hair.

Cal kisses back softly and dries himself off quickly so he can pull on a pair of boxer briefs and grab his also over priced but totally worth it tattoo lotion. Cal climbs onto the bed after Seth and starts working the sandalwood-scented cream onto his arms and chest. "You must think I'm a little ridiculous at this point huh?" He says with a smirk. 

Seth shifts to kneel behind Cal and leans forward to take some of the lotion, starting to gently work it into the dark clean lines of the mountains tattooed across his back.

"You're clearly forgetting the other people that I know..." He says fondly, "A little ridiculous, maybe, but I don't mind." He presses a soft kiss to the back of Cal's shoulder before smoothing more lotion over the spot.

Cal chuckles and nods, "You are correct. You have some very interesting friends.” Cal leans his head back to steal a few slow deep kisses. "It's amazing having you in my bed. It's amazing."

"We haven't even done anything in your bed yet." Seth teases, trying to sound casual as his fingers carefully work the lotion across Cal's back and then start to work in a gentle massage down his spine. "Probably not time for it now... but I look forward to tonight." He's still warm and relaxed as he leans into Cal's back, sliding his arms around Cal's waist.

Cal turns his head to kiss Seth again, "Thank you for being here regardless. It means a lot... Now, how about I let you get dressed into whatever delicious thing you teased about earlier and I will go check on the progress of dinner?" Cal suggests as he gets up out of bed and starts to get dressed in jeans and a tank top. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes.” 

Seth nods, watching Cal get dressed with the anticipation of knowing he'll probably get to reveal all that skin again later. "Thanks for having me." Seth says slyly, smirking at his own joke, "you're not getting rid of me now that I've been in that tub." It's probably the wrong thing to say, but it's out of his mouth before he realizes that Cal's mood has changed and he doesn't know how to take it back. "I'll see you then." He says lamely, returning the kiss and then moving over to his own bags to decide what he's wearing tonight.

Before leaving the room Cal comes up behind Seth and hugs him. "Feel free to wear any clothes you find in the dresser or closet as well." Cal offers a little suggestively with a low growl in his voice. He slaps Seth's ass through the robe before finally pulling away to head out towards the kitchen. He can't help but blow a cheesy kiss on his way out the door though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters. Believe it or not, I'm trying to buzz through these because I have some Dean/Roman and Dean/Baron stuff to post that crosses over vaguely and I's rather post in order.
> 
> Anyway. Thank you if you're reading these, or even if you read our other things! We love every comment and kudos, it really keeps us motivated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth gets dressed for seduction and Cal shows him more of the house and grounds before dinner.

The brief embrace makes Seth feel a little more settled and he makes sure the door closes behind Cal before he pulls out his most recent purchases from the bottom of his bag. He finishes drying off carefully and slips into the new lace panties and after hesitating pulls on the clingy lace camisole top that came with them. He pulls his own pants on over them and a t-shirt that is much too tight over his arms, but tends to make Cal stare in a rather charming way. Once his surprise is hidden, he goes to Cal's closet, looking for the biggest, loosest shirt he can find to pull on over his shirt. What he finds is a soft red plaid flannel shirt that he would probably make fun of Cal for wearing. Even with the sleeves rolled up a little, it's much too big for him and he feels small and delicate as he smooths his hair back into the neat braids that Cal wove for him, making sure it’s secure. He takes a moment to clean up the mess he made of his bags pulling out clothes.

Cal wanders down to the kitchen is only swatted at once for stealing a couple bites of roasted chicken from platter before dinner. Emmett finally gets him to leave by chucking a homemade roll at him. Cal catches it and shoves half of it in his mouth like a child before wandering back upstairs. He raps on the door and waits for Seth to answer before coming back inside. "You're looking much more clothed than when I left you." Cal comments as he gives Seth a hungry once over 

Seth looks up when Cal comes back. “Hopefully that's not too disappointing for you," Seth says playfully. He can feel the difference of having his new undergarments under his clothes, but a glance in the mirror shows that he looks fairly normal and it makes him smirk a little as he moves into Cal's space. "Did you check on dinner?"

Cal nods and walks closer so he can place his hands on Seth's hips. His thumbs brush over Seth's hip bones and slide under the extra tight tee shirt. "You always look amazing in my clothing baby boy." He teases as he leans in to kiss Seth fast and a little dirty. "And yes, Dinner will be done soon."

Seth catches Cal's hands to pull them away before he can notice what else Seth has on under that shirt. He does lean into that kiss, it leaves him a little breathless. "Can we go look at the yard and the pool again? There was so much to see."

"Do you want to see the one outside again, or the one in the basement?" Cal asks, slightly distracted but very much aware that Seth is being a tease and not letting him see underneath his clothing even a little. 

"Mmm… outside one first. I want to see the rest of the garden." Seth says, catching Cal's hand and lacing their fingers together in a way he never dares to in the outside world. He leads them out of the room but lets Cal lead the tour.

"It's ok that I stole your shirt?" Seth asks a little coyly as they walk, trying to keep Cal distracted from getting under his clothes because they’ll never get down to dinner if he does. "It's getting colder out and I didn't have a jacket."

Cal smiles brightly at Seth, "Of course you can wear my clothes… I said you could. I like it." Cal replies with a kiss to Seth's cheek. Call leads the way outside to the flagstone patio. As the sun sets, the lights around the pool have turned on the sounds of the wildlife around them are beginning to shift into the activity of evening. The pool looks like a glowing magical lake in the twilight. "I kind of wish I had gotten a heated one, but I didn't want to deal with chemicals really.”

"Oh wow..." Seth breathes out, "It's even more beautiful. You sure you can actually swim in that?" He walks over to kneel down and touch the water. "Damn, it is probably a little too cold now, huh?" He looks up at Cal with an excited smile. "Does it get warm enough in the day maybe?"

Cal laughs and shrugs, "Maybe in the late afternoon before the sun goes down. And if not we can always run into the hot tube over there." Cal points to the inground jacuzzi a few feet away. "That one is heated thankfully. And the one inside is temp controlled so there's that option." Cal suggest 

Seth nods and stands to move back by Cal. "So many choices." He says, biting his lip, "Suddenly feeling like I might need more than four days to play around with all of this." They walk across the patio and he can't help moving in closer. "I'd say hot tub tonight, but I think you'll have other plans after dinner."

"We can just hang out in the hot tub if you want, baby boy. We are here to relax. No set plans." Cal replies with a smile and a squeeze of Seth's hand. "But I'm excited for whatever surprise you're teasing at."

Seth smiles. "It's not the most devious plan I had, but I didn't want to risk scandalizing anyone once I knew we weren't alone here." He returns the squeeze to Cal's fingers. "I may still save that for another time." He says playfully, "But before the light's gone, what's your favorite place back here? I wanna see it."

Cal smiles and tugs Seth down a stone lined path leading away from the house through a grove of trees. It’s getting darker as the sun sets behind the mountains, and the path is barely wide enough for them to walk side by side.

“Ok, I asked, but where are you taking me?” Seth asks with a little apprehension. “This isn’t where I get lost in the woods and no one sees me again, right?”

Call chuckles and tugs Seth in against his side. "No baby, I’m not secretly trying to kidnap you. When I get stressed about a problem with a job at work or in my life I come out here." Cal finally gets them to a clearing to reveal a small but well built and homey treehouse.

"Is that-" Seth blinks for a moment, before turning to Cal with an incredulous grin. "You have a fucking tree-house? Is it safe? Can we go in?"

Cal laughs and pulls Seth up the spiral staircase up to the one room treehouse. "It's small but I got electricity wired up here so there's lights and heat and the loft up there has a king bed for sleepovers and honestly for when I'm too tired to go back to the main house." Cal explains as they head inside. The lower level is mostly filled with a large couch and a giant TV with a gaming set up but Cal's desk also sits in the back by the giant windows. It's mostly covered in sketches of flowers and the mountains. "Welcome."

Seth looks around in awe, not sure what to say. This feels more personal and more like Cal's private space than anywhere else he seen so far. "This is..." He licks his lips and swallows hard, trying to stay confident. "Cal, this is beautiful." He looks around, moving slowly in the small room, looking at the desk and the personal possessions. "You spend a lot of time here, huh?"

Cal nods and lets Seth explore. There are a few architecture sketches of past jobs but nothing damning is our where anyone can see it. "Yeah, this space is really my own and only I come here. You're the first person I've brought here."

Seth looks up at that, his fingers still tracing gently across a sketch of a delicate looking flower, delicately outlined with the dark curves of some rocks in the background. He turns to look at Cal, meeting his eyes directly. "It's a bit dangerous for you to trust me like this, isn't it?" He asks, "I'm not a very good person, you know. But you bring me into your place..." He wanted it to be teasing, but his voice cracks slightly and he bites his tongue, arms wrapping around himself in uncertainty.

Cal is quick to step in close to Seth and wrap is large hands around him. "Hey! You're a great person. And this is my place that I can share with whoever I want to share it with. There's always gotta be a first and even if you're not the last person I bring here, I'm glad I met you and have you now to share this with. So stop working that pretty little head of yours before you have a panic attack on me."

Seth bites back his initial response. "I'm not panicking." He says a little childishly. "Just trying to figure out how we went from quick fucks backstage for fun to me standing in your palatial estate, you know?" He takes a deep breath and tries to relax into Cal's touch. They've never hurt each other, everything they've had has been good, this shouldn't change anything.

"I would like to point out that we have only fucked twice in actual backstage at the show." Cal teases as his hands slide down to Seth's ass one more time. "Also... you are my boyfriend. So logically I probably wasn't going to keep you locked in a shitty hotel room forever."

"Not that you're keeping track or anything." Seth scoffs, tone getting incrementally more relaxed and playful. "As for the other thing... I... thanks. I guess what I mean to be saying is thanks. For this. For everything. I'm just really shitty at saying it." He lets Cal pull him in closer and leans in for a gentle kiss.

Cal tightens his grip on Seth and kisses him deeply. "I know this isn't what we thought this would be but I wouldn't want to share this place with anyone else." Cal does his best to be sneaky as his finger tips creep under the hem of the large over shirt Seth is wearing and skim along the edge of Seth's jeans.

Seth shivers under Cal's fingers, almost forgetting that he's meant to be keeping secrets. "Nn. If I keep kissing you we are going to be very very late for dinner." He doesn't try to move away, his slight hunger for food slowly being replaced with the desire for other things. He doesn't try to bat Cal's hands away this time, figuring the delicate texture of the lace might be as much of a tease as not knowing anything at all.

Cal's fingers briefly grab hold of the top band of Seth's panties and tug them tighter before letting go and pulling away. "I'm going to positively wreak you when I lick you open tonight. I want noise complaints from the neighbors."

Seth gasps, letting out a little stifled moan at the sudden shift and pressure. "And how close are they?" He manages to tease back, though he's a little breathless. "Five miles? Ten?" He shifts a little awkwardly, trying to resettle the undergarments on his hips. "No one to disturb in all those empty bedrooms."

Cal hums happily and leans in to kiss along Seth's throat. "There will be no one in the main house tonight but the nearest neighbors are only a mile away." Cal replies playfully.

Seth groans and arches a little, letting Cal pull him back in. "Or we could do this now..." He purrs softly, "Bet we could scare some wildlife all the way out here."

Cal groans, "You present a very tempting little offer. And I really love a challenge." Cal adds with a smirk. "I'll have dinner sent to us in... hmmmm... an hour? How does an hour sound?"

Seth licks his lips and steps in closer to roll his hips forward against Cal's. "You think you can last an hour? You know how much you love my ass..."

"Are you daring me to eat you out for the next hour Baby Boy?" Cal asks with a playful glint in his eye. "Because I can and I can make sure you don't cum for that whole hour too."

Seth shudders, cock hard and twitching at the thought of that. "Doesn't have to be the whole time... just enough to see if you can make me beg." He leans up for another desperate, hungry kiss. "Tell me you have lube up here." He murmurs against Cal's jaw, between playful nips and kisses.

Cal chuckles and nods towards the loft. "Yeah, there's lube up in the loft." Cal explains as he pulls them over towards the ladder to the loft. "Dinner can wait. My mouth is watering for something different." He slaps Seth's ass a little harder than normal.

Seth lets out a surprised yelp at the slap and then pulls away to race up the ladder. He starts stripping right away, hoping to have most of his clothes off by the time Cal makes it up.

Cal pulls off his tank top and tosses it on the couch before he climbs up after Seth. His mouth goes completely dry when he comes up and sees Seth laid out in black lace and satin. "You look... fucking stunning." He replies as he pulls Seth into a hungry kiss 

Seth goes from slightly nervous to smug and eager in about three seconds flat when he sees Cal's reaction, letting himself be pulled into the kiss and running his hands eagerly across Cal's exposed chest. "Glad you like it..."

Cal moans and slides his hands over the lace of Seth panties and up across the satin around his trim waist. "You're too good to me." Cal whispers as as he works on moving them both to the bed. "

Just the slide of Cal's hands over his skin with only the thin material between them is enough to drag a low hungry moan from him and make Seth certain he'll be doing this again. He let's himself be walked backwards until he can pull Cal down onto the bed with him. "Just trying to stay creative." Seth teases, though it's as much breathy moan as words. He can't resist grinding his hips up into Cal's body.

"Well you are known as the architect. I will never doubt your creativity." Cal murmurs as he runs his mouth over the small strip of skin between Seth's panties and his camisole. 

Seth's abs tense under Cal's teasing lips as he draws in a soft gasp of anticipation as he tries to hold still. "Gotta try to keep my daddy happy, don't I?" He says with a playful smirk.

"You make your daddy very happy, baby." Cal replies as he tongues Seth's belly button a little teasingly. His fingers dance nimbly over Seth's lace trapped cock. "You look positively obscene in these panties baby boy. You've gotten them all wet with precum too. Such a naughty little boy."

Seth bites back a moan, too used to hotels and close quarters. He squirms a little under Cal's fingers. "I tried to be good..." He whimpers out. It's a blatant lie, but he's a damn good actor when he needs to be and right now getting more of Cal's hands and mouth on him is the goal. "Please touch me, daddy? I'm so hard...."

Cal chuckles and rubs Seth through the panties with the palm of his hand. "What if I make you cum in them?... make you all messy and sticky in your lacy little panties..." Cal teases as his mouth continues to lick and suck along Seth's hip bones. 

Seth's moan at the increased friction is loud and unashamed. "Will you?" He rocks his hips up into Cal's teasing. "Oh please... please it feels so good...." His hands steal into Cal's hair, trying to encourage him to do more with his mouth than tease.

Seth loses track after that, lost in the easy babble of being good for Cal and begging shamelessly for what he wants. Cal does tease him open for longer than Seth had thought possible, first through the lace panties and then after tugging them off.

Seth rides Cal on the bed in the loft while still wearing the slinky camisole top. Cal’s hands squeeze and knead at his chest through the top, and it doesn’t take much encouragement for Seth to get used to making as much noise as he wants when Cal finally starts to jerk him off and helps him cum. 

Seth is only wearing the bed sheet when a member of the staff brings them food sometime later, and while he flushes, Cal doesn’t seem worried about offending anyone. They eat and talk and fuck again. Out in the quiet of the foothills, without a tv or a phone, Seth finds falling asleep is even easier than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost debated pulling this chapter to attach it to the coffeeshop-universe. If Seth feels a little out of character, it's probably because we were already sliding off into other worlds like HfY when this was being written.
> 
> If you're interested in Cal and Seth, they show up in chapter 3 of Relationship Goals, and in an upcoming chunk of story also in the Endless Road series.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning at Cal's house.

It's very early when Cal wakes up in the treehouse. He's not sure where he is for a moment before he realizes that Seth is there with him. Cal sits up and watches Seth sleep for awhile before his temptation gets the best of him. He grabs his sketch pad and a pencil. Seth looks so beautiful laid out in the early morning sun and Cal smiles happily as he draws the stunning scene before him.

 

Seth wakes up slowly in the morning sunlight. His usual mental check of his body offering only the pleasant aches from several rounds of sex the night before. Stretching carefully under the warm covers, he finally sits up, blinking to clear his eyes. "Hey." He says softly when his eyes fall on Cal, watching him intently from a chair nearby. "'Morning."

Cal looks up from his stretch pad and smiles at Seth. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" Cal asks as he gets up and comes over to sit with Seth on the bed. "You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

Seth smiles, still relaxed and warm. "Slept too well, looks like it's past ten already?" He's guessing from the sun, since there isn't a clock that he can see. "Haven't slept in like that in ages. Even at home, Kev is always there… always a reason to get up." He looks over at Cal, "So you just... watching me sleep now?"

Cal laughs and grabs his sketch pad to show Seth. "Nah. Just started doodling." Cal explains as he hands Seth the pad to look it over. It's a collection of small sketches of Seth’s back in the early morning sun and of Seth’s face."

It takes Seth a moment to understand what the sketches are, and then another to realize that the lines and curves are _him_. "Wow... These are gorgeous." He swallows hard, "So your super secret identity is that you're an artist?" He resorts to the teasing guessing game that's become their in joke, because asking 'you really see me like that?' is a step too conceited, even for him.

Cal laughs and kisses Seth's hair. "No, I'm am not a super secret artist. It's just something I do when I need something to do with my hands. And you provided a very beautiful model."

Seth feels his face heat, and he would swear he never used to blush this much. "That's cool." He says a little dumbly, "I mostly just work out or play games. Teachers never could get me to sit still." He leans against Cal's shoulder lightly. "It's hard to recognize myself in something so...quiet." He's looking at the top sketch again, fingers tracing the lines delicately.

Cal nods understanding that. "My mom put us in sports and martial arts to keep us busy. I had college football scholarship but I tore my ACL and lost it my sophomore year." Cal explains with a shrug.

Seth winces, knowing very very intimately how shitty an ACL tear is. "Fuck, I'm sorry. That sucks. It still bug you?" He hands the sketchbook back to Cal carefully. "Is that when you started drawing and braiding hair and everything?"

Cal shakes his head, "No not at all. I have two little sisters. I knew how to braid hair by the time I was 12. But I did draw a lot on rehab. Both times I was there." Cal remarks and it doesn't hurt him at all to tell Seth these things here in his secret place.

Seth nods, because he can totally see Cal being great with little sisters. "Well, the practice shows." He pulls his legs up to his chest to rest his chin on them. "Can I ask what put you in rehab the second time?"

Cal gets a little somber but replies honestly. "Alcohol. After my injury I had to quit school so I started bouncing at bars and clubs. Drank a lot because I was angry. My boyfriend was pretty heavy into pills so we would get fucked up a lot.” Cal looks down at the sketchbook in his hands, running his finger back and forth across the edges of the cover. “I shouldn't have let us get on my bike one night but we did and I crashed. We both lived but it scared the shit out of me. I never wanted to be that out of control again. So I checked into rehab the next day. It took Rylee a long time to follow.”

Seth listens quietly. Cal's never talked about his exes in this kind of detail before. "Damn. I'm sorry. That sounds awful." It's the kind of story he knows Dean avoids telling anyone, and he's a little humbled again that he got such an honest answer. The silence weighs heavily on him and he makes the executive decision to change the mood. Seth shifts into motion, twisting around to straddle Cal's lap so he can look him in the eye.

"But you made it." Seth says firmly. "You got through the shit and you have a different life now." He doesn't kiss Cal yet, not sure it would be welcome.

Cal welcomes Seth into his lap and he smiles at him as Cal's hands naturally gravitate toward Seth's hips. "You're right. That was all a long time ago. I'm better now. Life is better now." He says with a chaste kiss to Seth's lips. "I hope you don't think less of me because of my sordid past."

Seth shakes his head, "Of course not. I've seen people who went through less and came out of it a lot worse." He shrugs languidly and leans in for another brief kiss. "Not gonna be trying to get you smashed drunk in the future either. We seem to do alright mostly sober."

Cal moans as Seth pulls away from the short kiss and Cal makes his own executive decision to roll them over so he can pin Seth to the bed. "No more talk about the past. We should live in the here and now."

Seth grins, still naked and unabashed as he fell asleep the night before. "Hey, no complaints here." He says softly, arching up to kiss Cal again. "And I still want to go riding later… horses or your bike, I don’t care. After breakfast and my run maybe?" He sounds hopeful though he knows that he really shouldn't tempt fate that way. The thrill of it sounds like way too much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Cal and Seth also show up in the Dean/Baron/Roman story 'Reunion' that went up today.  
> I may have to make a whole series for this story, so it's easier to cross-reference it all.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, kudos, or comment! It means so much to us to hear from you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth meets up with Dean and is embarrassed by gossip. Dean lets Cal know that Seth has people who will be mad if he gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set late 2016 or early 2017 as far as the WWE plot goes, so this would be early in the Adult Situations/Endless Road continuity for Dean and Roman, when Dean is still traveling with Smackdown. Things are a little fuzzy, don't sweat it.

Seth catches Dean backstage at the next pay-per-view. It's technically supposed to be RAW only, but Dean is always there when he doesn't have a show these days. "Hey man, how are you?"

Dean looks up with a boyish smile from where he was sitting on the floor waiting for Roman to finish shooting a promo. "Hey, Sethie. You looked amazing out there Champ! Honestly, if i wasn't so invested in the big man I'd probably be one of your fanboys."

Seth rolls his eyes but laughs, offering Dean a hand so he can pull him up into a hug. "That's high praise from you. I hear every match you have on Smackdown is bringing down the house." He jerks his head down the hall. "Talk to me while I change? Roman'll be ok."

Dean stands up and stretches, "Yeah, let’s go have some girl talk. I miss all the juicy gossip." Dean teases as he follows Seth to his dressing room. They pass Cal on the way there and Dean chuckles when Cal gives Seth a little wink and a totally unsubtle look up and down like he might eat Seth up right then and there.

Seth leads the way through the back hallways, flashing a quick grin at Cal when they pass him, but trying to keep his attention on Dean. "I'd have thought you had plenty of juicy gossip on your team, with all those married couples...." He holds the door for Dean, glad he managed a semi-private dressing room this time.

"Oh you know Roman and me, we trade stories all the time and we love a good romance. Ro's a complete sap about that kind of stuff." Dean replies with a sly smile, "Speaking of which, I might or might not have received a few videos of a certain superstar getting his hair braided by a very large tattooed man." 

"Why the hell is Ro taking video of me and C-" Seth cuts himself off and can feel his cheeks heat slightly, realizing he's just confessed whether the videos exist or not. "Why is he sending you videos of me anyway? You miss me that much?" It’s easy to settle into banter with Dean, sniping back and forth as Seth pulls his hair back and changes into a clean t-shirt. It's one of the ones that Cal accidentally shrunk the last time he did laundry, so it's a bit tight on Seth's arms.

"Because you two are about as subtle as a Tyler Breeze's selfie stick.” Dean says, then laughs when Seth looks worried. “Seriously. It's adorable. Roman is very pleased with himself about setting you two up." Dean teases as he walks over to Seth's bag to grab the man's comb. He starts to comb out his own beard in the mirror.

Seth's flush deepens. "Look, whatever Roman said, not everyone knows ok?"

Dean shrugs, twirling the comb between his fingers and moving to lean against the wall near Seth. "Well, _I_ know. Also I do miss you.” Dean admits, continuing to ramble casually. “And I especially miss how blushy you get whenever we have girl talk. So spill about the new guy! Do you call him Daddy?"

Seth sighs and covers his face with both hands. "Fuck. Never gonna live that down, am I?"

"Nah.” Dean chuckles. “But I was there the first time you asked though. Was pretty memorable. Honestly, I was kinda shocked Ro wasn't into it but I'm glad somebody seems to be treating our boy well." Dean explains as he pulls Seth into a side hug, "Hey, relax, your secret is safe with us. And Cal is a rather climbable piece of man meat. I approve." 

Seth sighs, pulling on his sweatpants and glad he wasn't planning to change into anything scandalous tonight. He lets Dean pull him in and makes himself remember that Dean would take a secret like that to the grave before he'd let it fall into the wrong hands. "He really is, isn't he?" He finally offers with a smile that's probably too honest as he looks up at Dean. "And yeah, he's really good for me."

"AWWWWWWW! You're the most adorable Seth! And that's great. You deserve to have someone taking care of you. Roman says he goes out his way to make sure you don't murder anyone and I think that's great!" Dean half teases. "Is he good in bed too? Because if so I want all the details."

Seth tightens the drawstring on his too-loose sweatpants self-consciously. "Hey, it's not like I'm some mad dog that needs a babysitter." He whines, debating how much he wants to tell Dean, knowing he'll see all of it in Roman's knowing smirks for the next month. "And he really really is." Seth admits, "We're uh... We've explored some things. We're really good together."

"Ugh, you are the worst at gossip." Dean declares dramatically, "You have to give details! Like, for example, I gave Roman a lap dance and then rode him hard in that Mountie costume I wore on Smackdown a few weeks ago... two nights _before_ I wore it on tv... I almost got all the cum stains out of it too." 

Seth chokes, head whipping around to stare at Dean. "Seriously?" He licks his lips quickly, not entirely able to get the image out of his mind. "That's... Ok wow." He smiles at Dean. "My mom thinks I have a new girlfriend because I accidentally had women's lingerie delivered to my parents' address instead of mine." He admits, and that's as close as he plans to come to showing Dean the black bag of lacy things he has in his luggage now.

"Dead serious. Ro and I are no joke weird..." Dean admits, "Also, why did you have lady things delivered to your parents? What kind of lady things were they and who were they really for? I can't imagine the hair-braiding meat slab wearing panties." 

"Nah," Seth admits, flushing at the various memories. "But he really likes them on me. Lace mostly. Though I got a silk thing once..." Seth stops babbling and shakes his head. "The way he looks at me, Dean... It's kind of amazing." Seth bites his lip and gives Dean a sly look, "Like how Ro used to look at you when you’d carry your title..."

Dean laughs and shrugs, "Roman has a very hungry looking face. Hmm, you in a thong sounds pretty nice. You'll have to send me a pic sometime. I can be objective." Dean requests with a smack to Seth's ass. "Also I saw the way he looked at you in the hall. I bet you two have sex at work a lot."

Seth sputters a little, "I am not sending you pictures of my ass, Dean." He says firmly, "And it's only been three... Four times at work. I'm not trying to get outed or lose either of us our jobs. And you're not exactly one to talk." He adds that last because Dean and Roman were the absolute worst about inappropriate PDAs at work, even ages ago.

"Hey, Roman and I have been considerably less graphic since we got drafted to different shows!" Dean retorts, "And really it's not like Ro and I haven't already seen your ass so I don't see what the big deal is." 

"Yes," Seth agrees solemnly, "You've been much better behaved since they gave you no choice." He's laughing. "Seriously, the mountie uniform though? You're lucky Shane didn't know _how_ inappropriate you were being." He bumps Dean's shoulder gently. "I'll ask about photos if you're serious. Don't know how Cal will feel about it."

"Hey, don't go getting in trouble with Daddy just because I'm a nosey nelly." Dean replies with a quiet chuckle, "And overall you seem a lot happier. It's good to see you relax a little bit. He's good for you and I know it doesn't mean much but me and the Big man give you our blessing. "

Seth ducks his head, blushing at the nickname. "Thanks man. It does mean a lot to me actually." He sits down on a bench, looking up at Dean. "I'm still wondering how the heck I got here, you know. But he takes care of me."

Dean's about to comment on how disgustingly sweet Seth is when there is a short rapping on the door and Cal enters a little shyly. "Well well well, speak of the devil." Dean declares and Cal blushes a little bit.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to check in and um....." Cal stammers a little much to Dean's delight.

"Hey." Seth says, expression softening immediately when he recognizes Cal. "Cal, this is Dean. He’s like… champion on that other show or something. Dean, my boyfriend Cal." He knows it's probably ridiculous to do a formal introduction at this point, but it makes him feel better anyway. "Ignore at least 75% of anything Dean says," Seth adds with a smile as he stands up to give Cal a quick hug. "He's filthy."

Cal smiles, pleased with Seth's forwardness about their relationship. He shakes Dean's hand and says hello but it's all a formality before he pulls Seth in close once more and kisses him vigorously. "Hey baby boy. You looked amazing out there tonight. Everything feel ok? I can get an ice bath ready for your knee if you need.”

Seth flushes, but doesn't resist being pulled in to Cal's arms. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He says more softly than he means to. "I need to stretch out my shoulder tonight, landed funny from that body slam, but it doesn't hurt." He turns back to Dean, "Sorry, he's still convinced I'm gonna injure myself again."

Dean laughs and snacks Cal in the arm in good humor. "That's quite all right. It's good to have someone worry about you." Dean replies and Cal pulls Seth back against him closer. "Thanks for looking after him before I got here."

Seth rolls his eyes and smacks them both lightly in the chest. Even being only a few inches shorter still makes him feel tiny next to both of them. "Don't either of you get all posturing on me now." Seth says firmly, "Not giving up either one of you, so chill out."

Cal laughs and kisses Seth's hair. "It's ok, don't worry hun. I'm not about to pick a fight with the lunatic fringe. I like my face the way it is." Cal replies with a casual laugh but Dean isn't convinced that Cal is as harmless or defenseless as he seems.

Seth glares at Dean and bumps his shoulder. "Don't get that look, Dean. That shit's bad enough from Ro." While he doesn't want them to get off on a bad foot, he's slightly flattered that Dean still cares enough to get this defensive. "You're not ever gonna have to face Cal in the ring, so quit it with the crazy eyes."

Dean holds his hands up in playful defense. "Hey, you know me... you're like my brother and one of my best friends. I am obligated by blood to tell all your lovers that if they hurt you, Ro and I will have to kill them and throw them in the ocean off the coast of Florida."

Cal can not help but laugh. “Duly noted.”

Seth just buries his face in his hands. "Ok, thanks for that." Seth says awkwardly, "Are you staying in town tonight? Because I've probably kept you from Roman for long enough."

"Not at all," Roman adds, appearing leaning in the doorway. "I'm a big boy, I can handle myself if you need him. You delivered our threats yet, babe?" He asks Dean playfully.

Dean nods and comes over to kiss Roman. "Yeah, I think we got our message across. You ready to head out now?" Dean asks hopefully.

Behind them Cal has distracted himself by kissing up and down Seth throat. "We should get out of here too baby boy."

Seth hums softly in agreement, watching with an amused smile as Dean's attention shifts entirely to Roman. "We both still have a drive tonight. Take care, boys." He extricates himself carefully from Cal's grasp to pick up his bag. He offers Roman and Dean both a quick fist bump and a smile. It still feels weird to give them hugs, for all that he adores these idiots.

Roman nods and tries his best not to look threatening, despite watching Cal be entirely too familiar with Seth. "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Seth, drive safe." He moves over to rest his hand gently on Dean's lower back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more on Dean and Roman and that mountie uniform, check out "Always Gets His Man" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740243)... it's not technically 100% canon for this universe, but it was kinda hilarious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal gives Seth a gift with no idea how it will be received. Seth rises to the occasion in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was nearly lost in the chat logs entirely and possibly should have preceded chapters 11 and 12. So... lucky number 13, I guess? Hopefully it isn't too jarring.  
> It's mostly just smut. Kinky smut. With dirty talk and some name calling, so be cautious if you might not like that.

Cal keeps going back and forth and if he should give Seth the gift box he received in the mail a few days ago. He really loved when Seth wore little lacy underwear, and even the whole ensemble that Seth put together in Colorado, but they haven’t touched on it too much since and he isn't sure how Seth feels about it really. He paces back and forth across their hotel room for a while before giving up and getting beer to calm his nerves

When Seth gets to the hotel room he now habitually shares with Cal, there's an empty beer on the coffee table an another in Cal's hand. "Hey." Seth starts neutrally, the man doesn't look irritated and nothing's happened lately that should be worrying him, but he's not usually a solo drinker. "Everything ok?"

"Hey Babe!" Cal replies with a tad more forced cheer than he would normally have. "How was your meeting with the mythical beasts of WWE?" Cal asks since he refuses to say Stephanie and Hunter's names after he found out about what they did to Seth. "Were they as awful as ever?"

Seth shrugs, "Hunter mostly doesn't talk to me anymore, even in meetings. Steph just wanted to make sure I'm ok with.... Whatever. My next few matches and teaming up with Sami again. That shit." He's moved beyond being petulant about being thrown over for newer, shinier toys. He moves over to Cal to collapse on the larger man's lap. "But that's not what I asked. How are you  
And why are you on beer number two or three without me?"

Cal does his best to act casual. "Just a lot of stress... from work. You know the other job. Damian keeps asking me to help with a project. Didn't want to bring that stress here. I want to enjoy my time with you." Cal explains but he's slowly becoming awful at lying to Seth.

Seth nods, noting that Cal's arms don't go around him as quickly as the sometimes do and still feeling the tension in his boyfriend. He shifts to straddle Cal's lap instead of sitting sideways. "Anything I can help with?" He asks softly, more than willing to be a distraction for Cal if it means not talking about his work and getting that sad look off Cal's face.

Cal sets down his beer and reaches for the carefully wrapped black box he had stashed next to the bed. "You don't have to wear it if it's not your thing but I was shopping and I saw it and I don't know..." Cal trails off as he hands Seth the box. "It's the same colors as your ring gear..."  
Being handed a box isn't exactly what Seth expected, but after a moment of consideration, he slides off to sit beside Cal, folding his legs as he pulls the box toward him and opens it carefully. The teddy inside is tasteful and sleek, it is black with silver accents. Seth knows what he paid for the one similar thing he bought before, and from the feel of it this material is much nicer. He licks his lips as he looks up from the silky fabric in his hands to look at Cal.

"You buying me pretty things now, daddy?" Seth purrs softly, leaning forward to kiss Cal gently. "You know I can't shave my face to look like a pretty girl for you, right?"

Cal smiles and kisses Seth's back happily when his gift isn't thrown back in his face. "I know but ummm... maybe you could shave your legs some time? It doesn't have to be today I just...." Cal replies with a bashful blush.

Seth's eyes narrow a little, and he sets the box aside to climb back into Cal's lap. Sliding his hands around the larger man's neck. "This is more than just me in lacy panties, isn't it?" He asks softly, as much curious as teasing. "Would you want me to shave too? Go back to looking how I did back in-" Seth stops abruptly when he realizes that Cal still doesn't know about his Cyberfights days, thank god. "Back when I started wrestling?" He's curious and delighted to see Cal so embarrassed and unsure, when he's usually nothing but confident.

Cal places his hands on Seth's waist without thinking about it. "No... I like your beard. It looks good. And I like you as a man... I just... you're so pretty and I like you being pretty... I...." Cal stops and buries his head against Seth's neck. "You turn me on no matter what."

Seth smiles and relaxes a little, fingers stroking Cal's hair as they settle together and Cal's hands around his waist ground him. "No judgement from me, hot stuff. I'm just poking around to see what you like." He admits, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Cal's head. "What about makeup? I know a couple of the girls that would be delighted to put eye-liner on me one night."

Cal shakes his head for a moment and then shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe. I mean. I like you being a guy. I wouldn't want you to be a woman I just... maybe." Cal replies but doesn't move his head so he just starts kissing and nipping up and down Seth's shoulder. "I love you because you're you I just get hard when I think about you all soft and pretty sometimes."

Seth flushes a little, not sure what 'soft and pretty' really means when he thinks about himself. He's glad he's only wearing a tank top and that Cal can mouth along his shoulder. "It's all good." Seth breathes out softly. "Sometimes I get hard just thinking of how big your hands feel on me." He's halfway there now, as a matter of fact. "I can be pretty for you, daddy." He says, his voice going softer and a little higher. "We'll try some things and see how you like me best."

"You're such a good boy of me already. How can I ask for more? You're too good to your daddy." Cal replies as his hands wander down to cup Seth's ass. "I should reward you with better gifts than just a frilly nightgown."

"You're already too good to me." Seth says back, a little breathless at the teasing and rolling his hips forward to grind his trapped cock against Cal's stomach. "You want me to go get dressed up now? It looks so pretty."

Cal moans at the mutual teasing. "If you want. I mean, I would love to see you in it. I bought it so it'll hug your pretty curves... such a pretty boy." He moans in Seth's ear as he moves his hands again but this time to actually be down the back of Seth's pants.

Seth moans, arching into Cal's touch and reaching down to pop the button of his jeans to give Cal's hands more access. "Mmm... wouldn't be shaved and clean for you." And god, as much as he used to hate shaving or waxing his legs and loves his current ring gear for the coverage it gives him, suddenly he feels embarrassed about that.

Cal purses his lips and looks down at Seth's hardening cock. "Hmmmm it'll be fine. You're still trimmed up. I know you are since I sucked your cock last night... hmmm go put it on for Daddy." Cal prompts with a soft ass slap to get Seth moving in the right direction.

Seth bites his lip against the pleased moan that tries to escape at that slap. He was thinking more about his legs than other things, but the memory of Cal's mouth on him last night is still delicious and sends a hot shock through him "Ok... it may take me a minute." He says with a soft kiss before he extricates himself from Cal's lap and takes the ensemble of black and grey fabric from the box and heads for the bathroom. He can feel his jeans sliding low on his hips as he walks away and makes no effort to prevent it.

"Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave baby." Cal teases as Seth walks into the bathroom. While Seth's preparing himself Cal makes himself busy by lighting a few votive candles he's started packing with them since Seth likes the romance. He strips down to his boxer briefs as well.

Seth smirks to himself as he closes the door behind him. He brushes his hair and cleans his teeth and tries to figure out why he feels so unaccountably nervous about this. He's worn less in front of Cal. Hell, he's worn less in front of thousands of people. He looks at his razor and then down at his legs. He eventually shrugs, deciding he'll consider getting waxed later, but he's not wasting the time tonight.

Pulling out the tube of lube feels weird all alone in the brightly-lit bathroom, but Seth heard Dean rambling about working himself open in advance and as much as he flushed and told his friend he didn’t want to hear it, the idea of Cal being able to push into him without delay is exciting. Seth shivers a little as he kneels to be able to work his own fingers and then a small toy into himself. It’s colder and more clinical than foreplay, but thinking about how Cal might react keeps him interested as he works more lube into himself. Seth’s knees shake a little as he stands up and washes his hands, checking the mirrors to make sure he didn’t make himself look any more crazy and rumpled than he already did.

Tucking his half-hard cock into the panties is deliciously teasing and makes Seth shiver a little. Pulling on the top is a little awkward, as it's not sized for broad shoulders, but it fits better than the stupid feeling it flutter and shift around his waist is interesting. Seth looks in the mirror, studying himself - he's not 'pretty' by feminine standards, but the sheer fabric definitely clings attractively, framing his chest to make his pecs look more like proper breasts than he would have expected. Seth fights down nervousness as he opens the door again, turning off the harsh bathroom light when he realizes Cal has lit his usual half-dozen candles. God, when did they get so sappy?

Cal is lighting his last candle when he hears the bathroom door open and Seth walk out. He's not really prepared for the sight that greets him. Seth still looks like a guy. The beard and body hair make it impossible to mistake him as a girl. But the curve of his hips in the silky teddy is sinful and the length that it lands at on his thighs makes Seth's legs look a mile long. Cal walks over to his lover slowly and cups the man's face. "You look perfect baby boy." He whispers as he kisses the man's hair.

Seth watches Cal look him over a little nervously, trying to keep as much of his in-ring confidence and attitude around him as he can. He softens a little when Cal steps in close. "Yeah?" He asks softly, leaning into Cal's warmth. "It fit pretty well once I got it on. Thought I could go get my legs waxed like I used to, if you want... You take such good care of me." He regrets a little not slicking down his hair a bit, as it seems too fluffy and inelegant down and brushed out as it is.

Cal moans and kisses his way down to Seth's lips. "You don't have to do that darling. Not unless you want to. But for right now..." Cal growls a little and picks Seth up to carry him towards the bed. "You're perfect just the way you are." he purrs.

Seth flushes, still feeling small and embarrassed under Cal's praise. "I did do something else..." He says quietly, biting his lip. "To make things easier." He leans up for an eager kiss, lifting himself up and wrapping his legs around Cal's strong waist, confident by now in Cal’s ability to support him.

Cal arches an eyebrow and carefully lays Seth down onto the bed. He reaches down and slides his hand over the soft silky inside of Seth's thighs. "Such a pretty boy for daddy. Getting all dressed up for me." Cal coos. When his hand presses over the slick wet spot on Seth's panties he pauses and gets down on his knees to investigate. "Are you wet for me baby boy? You're practically dripping."

Seth flushes and covers his face with his hands. "It was a stupid idea, sorry. I...." He stops himself before he can babble anything about not taking Dean's advice on sex ever again.

"Shhhhh, don't apologize for being such a good boy. Such a thoughtful gift for me." Cal coos as he leans in to press his mouth against the wet spot on the panties. He noses in right behind Seth's balls and teasingly presses at Seth's hole with his tongue through the material. 

Seth will never admit to the whimper that escapes him at Cal's teasing. He's trembling a little, not letting himself rock his hips into the contact. "I... um... I'm glad you like it."

Cal chuckles and pulls the panties aside to tease his fingertips over Seth's prepped hole. "Wet and loose for me. You made your little boy pussy so perfect for my cock." Cal muses as he presses his middle finger just past the first knuckle.

Seth shudders at the teasing, shocked and a little turned on by the words Cal's using. "Fuck, I- Cal-" He squirms. "Wanted to be ready for you... to be a good boy." He's letting himself slip into that soft, needy place where he can just let Cal take over. It felt strange at first, but he's gotten used to it and this soft slide of the lingerie is taking him to a whole different level. "I'd always be wet for you if I could be."

Cal hums in approval of Seth's murmurings. "Do you want me to fuck you in your pretty nighty? Do you want my cock in your tight little boy pussy?" Cal whispers low and dark as he thrusts his finger in and out unbearably slowly. 

Seth nods wordlessly, squirming on that teasing finger that isn't nearly enough. He got himself up to three just in the bathroom. "Please?" He whines. His cock is still trapped by the soft material of the panties, only pulled to one side and not off of him. "I love you so much, daddy. I wanna feel you fill me up- fuck my- my boy pussy." It sounds strange on his tongue, and he flushes, still embarrassed but loving Cal's reactions to him.

They stopped using condoms a few months ago but Cal still can't believe how good it is to just slick up and press his cock into Seth's willing and receptive body. Just thinking about it makes Cal leak pre-cum now as he pulls his finger from Seth's body and stands up to pull off his boxer briefs. "I'll make you feel so good baby boy. I know how much you love my cock inside you. Gonna make you make a mess in these pretty patties." Cal growls as he grabs the to wet his own cock before he slides between Seth's lithe legs.

Cal doesn't take the panties off Seth, he just pushes them aside after he lifts Seth's legs up over his broad shoulders. 

Seth squirms happily into a better position, "Please, daddy... you always feel so good inside me." He whines a little when his cock stays trapped in the panties, but the friction of the fabric as he spreads his legs for Cal is delicious. "You're so big and strong..." He says, hands sliding over Cal's arms in an attempt to pull him in.

Cal smirks as he looks down at Seth. "You make me strong baby boy." He replies as he presses his cock head into Seth's wet hole. "Fuck..... every time... You feel so fucking good." He moans as he slowly slides all the way in to Seth's tight wet body. 

Seth felt silly for using so much lube on himself, but damn is the feeling of Cal sliding in is worth it. It's perfect and tight and just on the safe side of pain. "Fuck, that's so- oh, god." He turns his head to the side, biting his lip against the moans that threaten to escape loud enough to disturb the neighboring rooms. He curls his knees around Cal's shoulders, pulling him in closer. He doesn't even need to touch himself to be dripping precum, staining the front of the panties as his cock strains so be free.

Cal has Seth practically pressed in half by the time he's pushed all the way inside his boy. He leans in deeper and kisses Seth slow and hot. "You look so perfect baby. You're so goddamn beautiful." He moans as he starts to roll his hips just enough to press into Seth's prostate in soft teasing brushes.

The first roll of Cal's hips drags a low desperate moan from Seth's throat, breaking the kiss. Cal pressed in on top of him and kissing him is his whole world. Seth can't begin to find words, and that itself is comforting too. Sometimes he doesn't know when to shut up anyway.

Cal feels like he's big enough to completely envelope Seth and keep him pressed against him forever. He slowly starts to pick up pace with his thrusting in and out as he kisses his way down Seth's neck to his nipples where the little nubs have peaked under the black satin. He takes one of Seth's nipples in his mouth and suckles on it.

Seth feels overwhelmed as Cal's pace starts to build, his head turning to the side to try to muffle his moans. Cal's mouth on his nipples, moistening the dark material, makes him arch up into the contact and it's as if a damn breaks when he finally manages words instead of incoherent moans and whining. "God, please daddy.... please don't stop. I want to cum, so bad... please." He doesn't have much leverage, but he tries to rock his hips up to get more friction on his trapped cock as well as meeting Cal's rhythm.

"You're so wanton and needy... my precious baby boy. I'm gonna make you cum untouched in your pretty little panties. " Cal murmurs as he moves to the other one of Seth's nipples to suck and nipple through the satin with abandon. His hips are moving at a hard a brutal pace now as he fucks up into Seth eager to cum himself.

"Please, please," Seth is begging, continuously, thought he's not even sure what for anymore. The quick, continuous stimulation on his prostate and the sharp wet tug of Cal's mouth on his nipple is finally enough to drag him over the edge, writhing and almost sobbing as he makes a mess of the pretty black panties. Seth keeps shuddering in aftershocks of the orgasm, unused to cumming untouched.

The contraction around his cock from Seth cumming makes Cal follow after his lover and his thrust become messy and uneven as he cums inside Seth. "Fuck.... so fucking good." He moans as he lets Seth's legs fall off his shoulders and he collapses on his partner in bliss. "I fucking love you."

Seth is still trembling as Cal slides out of his body and he closes his arms around Cal, burying his face against the larger, tattooed shoulder. "Love you." He manages, voice still softer and more hesitant than normal.

Cal mumbles something in reply but he's not sure it was actually words. He does his best to move them into a comfortable position after a few minutes where he can spoon Seth against him tightly. "I hope you liked the outfit. It looks really pretty on you."

Seth hums lazily, pressing back into Cal's warmth, shifting only a little awkwardly when the panties pinch and slide over his too-sensitive cock. "Mmm, that was.... Really good." It's still not easy to find words and it's maybe only the second time he's ever cum without touching himself. Maybe that's why he feels so odd. He can't remember right now what it was like the last time. He pulls Cal's arm around him to bring the other man's warmth and stability as close to him as possible.

"Yeah, I really liked it. I'm glad you did too." Cal replies with a smile and a kiss to Seth's hair. "Did you like wearing the teddies or is it too much?" He asks softly as they snuggle

Seth smiles a little to himself before he realizes that he needs to answer out loud. "Yeah, I... um, I liked it." It also made him think a lot. About his body, about what they're doing, about the other ways he could make Cal happy with these kinks. He doesn't know how to say most of it yet though. "Something we could try again." He adds, finally starting to feel a little more like himself, but still relaxed enough to not be worried about anything yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading, commenting, what have you. It seriously means a lot to hear from the people that are liking this story.  
> And if just reading and lurking is your jam, we love you too.
> 
> Next chapter, Cal finds out about that almost-porn that Seth was in as a twinky teenager. You can imagine how that works out.
> 
> Hang in there, everyone. It's been a pretty rough week all around.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal's friend Damien is basically aware of everything relevant on the internet, so it was inevitable that most of the past things Seth would just as well forget get forwarded on to Cal eventually. This includes some things Seth hadn't told Cal about yet.
> 
> (aka Cal finds CyberFights and then Seth calls him. Nonsense ensues. Also porn.)

Seth is walking out the back gate between his workout and the start of the show tonight, looking for his rental and hoping to grab some dinner. He calls Cal's number more out of habit than anything else.

Cal has just settled in for a little alone time to watch the infamous Cyber fights videos of Seth that Damian found. Damian said they were terrible. Cal is just hoping Seth looks hot. His phone buzzes with Seth's entrance music just as he's starting to watch the second scene. "Hey baby boy.... ummm what's up?" 

Seth smiles wide at the nickname and he's sure Cal can hear it in his voice as he climbs into his car. "Hey. Just going out to grab some dinner. How are you?" Cal's hesitation is unusual, and Seth tries to listen harder to the background to see if he can figure out what's up.

Cal's eyes are glued to Seth's tiny twink ass in glaringly yellow spandex and bites his lip thinking about putting his hands on that perky swell of muscle. He's so distracted he's a little slow to reply, "...Oh.. umm i'm just watching .... some of your old matches." It's not technically a lie. "I'm good. How was your work out?"

"My workout was good. I drank water like you always tell me to." He can hear the distraction in Cal's voice, "Watching my matches, huh?" Seth teases, "For uh... personal reasons? Or you gonna punish me for stupid shit I did years ago?" He asks a little hesitantly.

"Good, that's great. Can't have you passing out on me..." Cal replies before the question at the end actually settles in. Seth on the laptop was currently rubbing his tiny backside against Marek Brave's cock playfully. They're both waxed clean and so obviously flirtatious. "I wasn't planning on it but I might if you still let Marek touch you certain ways at the center." 

"Marek?" Seth asks, blinking a little as he thinks of his friend. "What are you even watching? Old SCW shit on YouTube or..." He panics for a moment as he thinks about the other matches he had with Marek. The ones he really hoped Cal would never hear about. "Marek and I are just friends now. We work together." Seth says defensively. "Cal, what are you watching?"

Seth stopped trying to keep his exes and his history from Cal back when the first or second joint pay-per-view meant that Cal might run into Dean. Dean's never felt the need to hide anything from anyone and Seth didn't want Cal getting blindsided.

"I'm really glad you changed your ring gear to pants. Trunks are distracting. Also yellow is not great with your beautiful olive skin tone." Cal replies although it doesn't answer Seth's question. He's hard just thinking about wrecking twink Seth's ass. "You were so small, baby boy. So pretty and and.... Fuckable..."

"Oh wait, I mean you're still fuckable. Incredibly. I think about fucking you a lot. You were just so… slim and pretty."

Seth is amused and flattered at the rambling until Cal mentions yellow and then he knows. He pulls off the road into a small parking garage. "You were never supposed to find that shit..." He wishes he could go take the computer out of Cal's hands and put it away.

"Shouldn't stop you if you like how little I was though. I was pretty twinky." He admits, pivoting when Cal doesn't seem mad. "You want to hear the stories of the shit I used to get up to? You like thinking about me moaning and grinding on other pretty boys?"

Cal's attention shifts towards listening to Seth as he starts to talk dirty. "Were you a naughty boy? Did you let those guys touch you after all that teasing? Were you a slut?" He growls as Seth moans in the background on the computer, supposedly selling how much ‘pain’ he’s in from a filthy submission hold. He pulls his cock out of his sweats to stroke it.

"Only Marek the first time." Seth admits, but he relaxes back into his seat. "It was so good, playing up on how he 'betrayed' me in that first match we filmed." He lets a hand cup his cock through his jeans. "You can see what a little slut I was right in front of you. Loved that he'd spank me and take control." He licks his lips briefly. "The second time we filmed for them, well it turned out Marek liked seeing me with other guys. Fighting em, fucking em..." Seth purrs, "I know you don't like to share, but I'm told I look real good with a cock in my mouth and my ass."

"Oh I bet you looked real pretty with Roman's cock in your ass and Dean's in your mouth." Cal groans back. "I must say I was jealous when Roman let me in on that little secret but I've had offers from a few of your co-workers to join us. Everyone wants a piece of you.... but you’re mine now." Cal growls as he picks up the pace stroking himself.

Seth groans softly, cock twitching at the memory. "Shame we can't put you on TV. At this point you fighting off half of the locker room would be the best story we have going." He laughs as he hears the echo of the awful CyberFights footage through the phone. "They had their shot, you're too damn good to me to give up now. You want me to pull out some of my tiny trunks from the old days? Give you a little show?"

"Hmmmm, as long as you go easy on that knee you can give me all the shows you want hot stuff. Mmmm I could watch you shake your ass all the time." Cal replies as he adds some.lube to his hand. "We never fucked in ring gear before. Would you like to record a little cyber fight of our own baby boy?"

Seth swallows hard, suddenly overwhelmed by the thought of matching his strength against Cal for real. "Hell yeah." He shudders and has to pull his cock out instead of just stroking through his jeans. "If I can pin you, you gonna let me top, daddy?"

Cal chuckles, "Yeah baby, I'm willing to let you top if you pin me. Hmmm are you jacking off in the car?" Cal asks with a mischievous grin. "Such a naughty boy... making porn... having threesomes with no names... jacking off in cars." He teases.

Seth's laugh is more than half a moan as his hand speeds up a little. "I'm parked, and you're the one who's watching my ancient twinky not-porn at three in the afternoon. Not my fault listening to you got me all worked up." He shifts lower in the seat. "No one here to stop me or make me wait. I can do what I want." He'd like to protest that he definitely knows the names of everyone he's ever had a threesome with, but that seems beside the point at this moment.

"Naughty boy.... shouldn't you need asking your Daddy for permission to do that kind of thing?" Cal asks with a smirk after he licks his lips and picks up the pace with his hand. "Shouldn't you be saying you can do whatever Daddy wants?"

Seth jerks his head a little defiantly even though Cal can't possibly see him. "Don't like me getting off without you?" He asks, only a little whiny. He hadn't really intended to do more than work himself up, but now he almost wants to push. "I can do lots of things even without my daddy."

"Like what? Tell me about all the trouble you get up to without me baby boy." Cal moans. He's nearly ready to cum and the sounds of Seth's moans coming from the laptop and from the phone are driving him crazy. "Tell me all thinks you deserve a spanking for..."

Seth groans, low and deep at the mention of spanking, simultaneously wanting to be good and very very bad. "I'm touching myself right now, and I did last night too... sometimes I get hard when I'm fighting with Roman still. Even though he's not my daddy and I don't love him like that." He doesn't even know half the nonsense he's spilling out as his pace increases. "Please can I make myself cum, daddy? I want it so bad…”

"Fucking Roman... him and his boy need to learn to keep their hands to themselves. His boy with the slutty pins." Cal spits. "You can cum when you get your ass back to this hotel room. I’m sick of watching other guys touching you. I need to touch you. You're mine baby boy."

Seth whines and strokes himself one more time before pulling his fingers away from his cock. "I can't walk into a restaurant like this..." His voice is whiny and higher than usual. "Fuck..." He tucks himself away, even though he can't get his jeans zipped properly as he is throws the car into reverse and gets himself on the road back to their hotel.

"I'll order you room service. You're my baby boy and your daddy needs you." Cal growls as he shuts the laptop slightly harder than need be. "I'll be waiting for you. Love you." He adds. "Don't keep me waiting."

Seth bites his lip as he tries to focus on driving and not just anticipating the punishment promised by Cal's frustration. "Love you. I'll be there soon." He says softly, still expecting to hear Cal's voice even after the phone disconnects. The drive feels too long and Seth doesn't feel totally right in his skin, but he gets to there safe.  
His erection has flagged a little by the time he parks and he manages to zip up his jeans and pull his hood up so that no one stops him as he ducks through the lobby to the elevators. He doesn't really know what to expect when he finally slips inside their room.

By the time the hotel door closes Cal has Seth pressed up against the wall and he's kissing him like he needs Seth's lips on his to breath. "You're mine... " He growls, low and dark. "No one gets to touch you like that but Daddy."

Seth shudders as Cal's heat and energy surrounds him immediately. It doesn't immediately drive away the strange frustration that settled over him when Cal hung up. He groans into Cal's hungry kisses, arms snaking up around Cal's neck to pull him in closer.  
"Only you. Fuck... you know that."

Cal picks Seth up and holds him tight against his body. "I want to mark you up before you go to the show. I'll keep it just to your thighs. But watching those guys touch your perfect body make me....." He doesn't finish the sentence.

"Got a little jealous?" Seth manages to gaps out, "I let people touch me for a living, you know... we gonna have a problem?" His legs wrap tight around Cal's waist and he grinds into him a little. "Nobody else touches me like you do anymore, daddy." Seth says against Cal's ear, tone softer. "I want to be a good boy for you."

"Not jealous... territorial. Who you were doesn't matter. But who touches you now is important to me." Cal replies between heated kisses, carrying Seth over to the bed so he can sit with Seth sitting on his lap. "You're the best boy my love."

Seth purrs at the praise, rocking his hips into Cal's body. "Didn't sound like you thought that on the phone. You thought I was being bad." He says breathlessly. "I wouldn't do anything with Roman." Seth promises fervently.

"Hmmmm well even when your good... you're perfectly good and when your bad..." Cal growls and flips Seth over his legs so his ass is up and laid across Cal's lap. "Well then you’re perfectly bad." He punctuates his words by slapping Seth's ass.

Being turned over Cal's knee shouldn't take all the air out of Seth's lungs, but it's been too long since they've played this game. He bites back a moan at the first hard slap, even over his jeans. "'m sorry, daddy." He says shakily, "I know you get mad when I talk about Ro... He's just my friend."

"He's my friend too..." Cal replies with a low growl in his voice. He makes his hand busy as he pushes Seth's half open jeans down, along with his boxers. He runs his hand soothingly over the tan skin of Seth's ass. "That's how I know what he and his boy used to do with you. I know how the pretty little noises you would make sound because they've told me. But you’re mine now. And I want to remind you of that." He replies as he smacks Seth's bare ass a few times to test Seth's reactions.

Seth squirms a little to help Cal get his pants down, flushed and ashamed that Roman's been telling tales behind his back. The touch of Cal's hand on his bare ass is a perfect mix of pleasure and expectation, leaving him high-strung until the first blow lands. "Ah! Only yours. Daddy, I promise."

"I know sweetheart..." Cal replies with softness in his voice as he takes a moment between spankings to smooth his hand over the heated flesh once again. He can feel Seth's hard cock against his thigh and the thought of it spark another burst of desire in him. "You're only mine... and yet you put that at risk when you decide to touch yourself in public without permission. What if you had been caught?" He asks as he smacks Seth's ass once more.

Seth hisses in a ragged breath. "But you were doing it... I got so hard... I couldn't help it...." His voice is almost whining, regretting the risk a little now as it could have been rather embarrassing to get caught like that. "I was all alone, no one saw me."

Cal takes his time finishing out ten strikes before he relents and pulls Seth up into his lap so he can kiss the man. "You took your punishment so well baby boy. Do you want your reward now?" He whispers.

Seth is pleading for forgiveness and his eyes are wet with almost tears by the time Cal finishes his punishment. He's calmer now, the heat and sharp sting on his skin grounding him a little though his cock is still achingly hard and trapped in his jeans. "Yes, please." He asks as sweetly as he can, leaning into those gentle kisses.

Cal moves them up the bed as he works on getting them both naked between hot and biting kisses. "You know I love you. You're so good to me." He coos as his hands slide over Seth's body.

Seth melts at the praise, helping Cal get their clothes off when he is not distracted by deep kisses. "I know, daddy. I love you so much. I'll be careful. I won't get into trouble." He's not even sure what he's saying, just babbling and leaning into the warm stability of Cal's body.

Cal brings his hand down to Seth's hard and aching cock. "I know you will baby. But I'll be here to take care of you if you ever get in trouble." Cal whispers back as he strokes Seth's cock.

Seth moans, arching and bucking his hips into Cal's hand. "Can I cum, daddy? Please? Your hands feel so good." He bites his lip to shut himself up as he lets the sensation wash over him, better now in Cal's arms than alone in the car half an hour ago.

Cal smirks and nods as he picks up the pace on his stroke. "Yeah baby boy. Cum for me. I wanna see you fall apart." He growls low and possessive.

Seth shudders at the low rasp of Cal's voice, spilling fast and easy across Cal's fingers and both their abs. He's still shuddering and trembling a little, but as soon as he can he slides off Cal's lap to drop to his knees, pressing Cal's legs apart to get his hands on the larger man's cock. "Gonna make you feel good too, Daddy." He says with a soft smile, leaning in to lick delicately at the tip.

Cal chuckles as Seth slides down onto the floor. As Seth's tongue snakes out he brings his cum covered fingers up to Seth's mouth to have the boy lick them clean before Seth starts in on sucking his cock. "Hmmmm you're so fucking hot. Such a beautiful boy..."

Seth's eyes flutter closed as he takes Cal's fingers into his mouth, humming contentedly as he sucks them clean, swallowing his own mess like a good boy. Seth is almost sad when the fingers leave his mouth, but getting his lips around the head of Cal's dick is even better. He looks up through long lashes, humming contentedly at the praise as he swallows Cal down. It's sloppy and wet, but he doesn't care right now, content to stay focused on pleasure and being good for his daddy.

Seth pulls back after a moment, looking up at Cal with dark eyes. "'s it ok?" He asks softly, licking his lips a little nervously and waiting for permission to continue.

Cal strokes Seth's face with his messy fingers, "It's very much more than ok baby. Your mouth feels so good. You always make your Daddy feel good." He moans as he guides his cock back between Seth's kiss-bruised lips as his hands slide into the man's hair. 

Seth smiles, and goes back to work, bringing his hand up to help him cover Cal's length. He makes a point to tease around the head with his tongue on each bob of his head. The hand in his hair encourages him and makes him moan happily. Seth takes only a few strokes to let himself adjust so he can swallow Cal all the way.

Cal lets his head fall back in pleasure as Seth sets to working his cock with ease. "Fuck... yeah.. take it all the way baby. Feel so fucking good baby boy. You're so fucking good at that." He rambles in pleasure. "I'm gonna cum baby boy... hmmm gonna cum on your fucking tongue."  
Seth nods ever so slightly, keeping up his pace and pulling back enough that Cal can see the cum across his tongue. He swallows thickly and delicately licks Cal clean before he pulls away completely. He tries in vain to wipe the mess off his face, ducking his head a little as he looks up at Cal, cheeks still flushed.

Cal lifts Seth's chin so he can look the man in the face. He smirks and smirks a stray drop of cum across Seth's cheek with his thumb before he leans in and kisses Seth just to taste his cum in Seth's lips. "Thank you baby boy. I love you."

Seth kisses back sweetly and leans up into it. "Sorry I teased you earlier." He says softly, turning his head into Cal's palm. "I'm happy with you. I'm so happy I don't even know what to do about it sometimes."

Cal helps Seth up to his feet so he can pulls the man onto the bed with him for cuddles. "Don't be sorry. I shouldn't be jealous of your past flings and especially not of the guys you work with. I love you so much. I couldn't ask for more."

Seth curls into Cal's arms contentedly, only sighing a little frustrated when his stomach rumbles. "You better have been serious about room service. I really skipped dinner to get back here." He's none too eager to move despite that, but he'll regret it later.

Cal holds Seth close and looks up at the clock on the bedside table, "A burger and fries should be here in five minutes. I had them send it up at four." He replies while he rubs soothing fingers over Seth's back. "I told you I would make sure you got some food."

Seth hums and snuggles closer. "Mmm, love you. You're wonderful." He relaxes a little, knowing that time isn't an issue. "M'sorry you found out about the CyberFights shit from Damian... didn't want to tell you." He says softly.

Cal chuckles and kisses Seth's hair. "It's totally fine and it's ok to have secrets. And I don't expect you not to have a past." Cal feels guilty for not telling Seth about his side business. There's a knock on the door and Cal gets up to pull on his boxers. He smiles as he brings the tray of burgers and fries to his lover in bed. "You're food has arrived."

Seth sits up and tugs a sheet around himself until the door is closed again. He reaches eagerly for the plate, smiling up at Cal. "You're the best. Seriously." He'll have to do double the work at the gym tomorrow to justify eating these fries, but the salt and crunch of them is worth it. "Nothing for you?" He asks as Cal settles back in the bed, allowing Seth to scoot in beside him. "Are we sharing?"

Cal climbs into bed and kisses Seth as he settles in next to his lover. "I got two burgers... I thought you would share but I'm willing to wait. I don't have to throw my body around tonight." Cal replies. 

Seth flushes, ducking his head, it’s always a little strange trying to come back to himself after sex like that. "Of course I'll share, I'm not an animal." He says, turning the plate so Cal has better access. "Speaking of wrestling though... You really want to try to have a match sometime? I know is was just talk earlier... You think I could make you stay down?" The question is really dancing around the reward Seth wanted for winning said match, but he doesn't really want to address that again.

Cal laughs as he munches on a few fries. "Hmmmm yeah, it'll be fun. I'll have to handicap myself some way so I don't react with too many real moves but I'm willing to risk it if you are?" Cal teases.

Seth grins, wiping his mouth after swallowing a massive bite of his burger. "We can practice some things first. Make sure you're ok with it. I've fought people who couldn't pull their punches before, it's harder to hurt me than you think.”

"If we treated it like an endurance match it could be fun. Not trying to knock each other out, but seeing who gives up first." Seth is pleased with this suggestion, pretty sure he'd win that contest.

Cal hums happily at the idea of the an endurance match. "I'll see if the boys can set up a ring at the house so you can practice there too." Cal suggests as he steals from fries to put on his burger.

Seth pauses and stares at Cal for a second. "That's... a pretty big undertaking. You've already got a gym, and I've got-" He pauses, realizing that possibly reminding Cal of the school and Marek at this point is not a great idea. "I mean. That would be amazing, but you don't have to do that."

Cal shrugs and chuckles as he takes a few bites of his burger. "Well I've got the undeveloped land in the back half acre. Hell, we could build you a little training place on the property... like your own place."

Seth shakes his head. "I tell you you don't have to build me a ring and you offer to build me a whole house." He leans in to kiss Cal's cheek, then wipes off the smudge of sauce he left behind. "I like being around other people when I'm training... you gonna come hang out with me?"

Cal groans and he pulls Seth's face back to kiss him again, "It wouldn't be a house. It would just be a place of your own there. When you need to work or if you want to be alone. I don't want you to think you don't have a place there." Cal explains

Seth blinks and has to look away, flushed a little at the seriousness of the offer. "That's... I already feel at home there, you know." He bites his lip and studies his burger as if it could help with this conversation. "My mom's been whining that she misses Kevin since I started leaving him at your place most of the time."

Cal smiles and strokes Seth’s hair idly. “I know… maybe one of these times we can tell her at least? My mom wants to meet you… and my sisters. I haven’t told them who you are, just that I’m seeing someone.”

Seth buries his face in the pillows. “Maybe… your sisters aren’t gonna like… put shit on instagram or anything, right?”

Cal shakes his head. “Not if we tell them not to. My family’s not like that.” Cal kisses Seth’s forehead gently. “No pressure. It’s something to think about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry all I seem to upload is Cal and Seth lately. I'm nearly done with what we have for them in this universe.  
> We've gotten many very kind comments about enjoying Cal as a character or enjoying the story regardless and they make me so happy.  
> I seriously love every one of you. Thanks for being along with these crazy stories.  
> It's awesome to know that we're bringing even a little happiness into someone's week.^_^
> 
> Next Updates Scheduled:  
> -Manners Maketh Man - Next Update 11/7 (maybe 11/6 if we all VOTE, ok?)  
> -Howling for You - Sunday 11/11 (And more chapters through the month, I swear!)


	15. Chapter 15

It takes a while for Seth to finally break. Ever since the night Cal gave him a teddy and the girliest panties they'd yet experimented with, it's been like there was a second low-level undercurrent to all his thoughts that only goes silent in the ring. Working out he's thinking about how the fabric of his clothes moves and stretches over his body. Putting on his gear, he's wondering how dark stockings or delicate silk would feel over his skin. It's strange, and new, and he's not sure how to even ask Cal about it since it's all in his head.

Cal has to be away for a couple of days and Seth finally schedules an appointment to go get his legs waxed, after asking Randy and Cesaro both for their best recommendations. It's been years, and it's not as unpleasant as he remembers it having been. The soft smooth feel of his skin against his jeans once he's dressed and leaving the little salon makes him oddly sure he'll be doing this again.

Seth just waxed everything, though the lady that did it gave him an odd look when he said no to his beard and eyebrows. There’s a lot that’s ‘normal’ for a wrestler, but he can’t exactly shave without changing years worth of merchandising and promo photos. He's also been lurking around the girls makeup rooms too, 'hanging out' with Bayley and Sasha mostly, but watching more carefully as the girls get ready for the ring. He may have pocketed an abandoned lipstick or mascara here and there too, and he doesn’t tune out or shut the ladies down as fast when they joke about what would look good on his skin and stuff.

~~~~~

Seth doesn't remember exactly what he was looking at when he first heard of 'tucking' probably an embarrassing YouTube makeup tutorial. He's had to get very protective of his phone, not letting Xavier or Roman borrow it to search for things like he normally would. He tries it once, alone in a hotel room, just walking around a bit. He even pulls on his jeans and walks down to dinner, meets Roman and eats and plays some video games with one of the guys before he heads back to his room. Cal's three days off turned into five, and Seth's torn between missing his boyfriend and being relieved that he doesn't have to face the man and ask all the questions that are starting to surface in his mind the more research he does.

He doesn't have time to prepare the first night Cal gets back. Seth doesn't get the text until after a show, and he's so tired by the time he reaches the hotel for the night that he just leaves a key at the front desk and barely stirs when Cal crawls into bed beside him.

By the time Cal climbs into bed with Seth he is exhausted and sore and a little beat up. He slides up behind the man and wraps his arms around Seth's small frame to hold him close. "I missed you." He whispers roughly in the dark. "I didn't mean to be away for so long."

Cal just being there takes some of the stress off Seth's mind. "Missed you too." He admits, tired and a little slurred. "Everything good? Damian's project thing went ok?"

Cal buries his face closer against Seth's neck. "Everytime I give him more freedom he tends to over-commit himself. And I always end of getting worked over because of it." He replies because it's true in more ways than one. "How are you?"

"Better now." Seth says softly, more honest than he meant to be.

Cal chuckles softly and nuzzles into the back of Seth’s neck. Seth’s hair is ticklish against his nose and cheeks and Cal doesn't care in the slightest.

"I wanna talk to you." Seth adds after a long warm silence in which he twists around to kiss Cal gently. "About some stuff." He swallows, turning away again so he can snuggle back into the larger man's warmth. "The stuff we did right before you had to go..." After all the shit he's been searching online, this shouldn't be hard. Somehow using the words out loud is more difficult than he thought it would be.

Cal nods and kisses Seth back languidly. "Yeah, you wanna talk about the teddy? Was it too much? I'm sorry hun. I thought you liked it." Cal replies with a confused yawn. He's trying to wake up enough to listen to Seth's concerns

Seth blinks, "What? No!" He's clearly too tired and not using his words well. Fuck. "I did... I liked it. And I liked how much you liked it, too." He curls into Cal, hiding his face even in the darkness. "'ve been thinking about it a lot." Every day, actually, but he's allowed to keep some things to himself.

Seth decides against sleep for the moment and squirms to kick off his sweats so he can straddle Cal with his legs bare. "Wanted to know when we should think about trying something like that again." He says, trying to sound more confident than he is.

Cal looks up at Seth with a smirk as his hands slide over Seth's smooth legs reverently. "Hmmmm you waxed... You've clearly been thinking about it more than you're letting on. Well I'm excited about whatever you wanna do baby boy."

Seth is grateful for the darkness as the nickname makes him flush. The slide of Cal's rough hands over his thighs makes him certain that he'll be waxing going forward too. "I have some ideas." He says, though the bulge of Cal's cock under his ass makes him think they have more pressing issues for the moment.

Seth squirms a little, just to tease, leaning down to kiss Cal, deep and slow and dirty. "Aw, did you miss me, daddy?"

Cal pushes his fingers into Seth's hair and holds his head where he wants it as he kisses back hungrily. "I sure did baby boy. And it looks like you missed me too. I'm sorry I was away for so long." He coos between kisses of his own.

Seth takes the kisses as an excuse to stop talking for a while, getting lazy and collapsing against Cal's chest. "Mmm, wish it wasn't so late."

"Hmmmm I may have an idea." Cal replies as he slides Seth off his hips and gets them both back into spooning position after Cal grabs the lube. "You're so smooth and soft now. I have to take advantage of it while I can." Cal explains as he pushes down Seth's boxers to expose the man's thighs.

Seth lets himself be manhandled and arranged as Cal sees fit. He's not about to promise to keep waxing, though he thinks he will. "Oh yeah?" He asks teasingly, pressing back into Cal eagerly though he's too tired for proper prep right now.

Seth reaches behind him to paw at Cal's hip, "Want me to suck you?" He's not in the best position right now, but he can make himself move if he really has to.

Cal chuckles at Seth's suggestion but shakes his head. "Don't worry about it tonight baby. I got you." He replies as he warms the lube between his hands before slicking up the insides of Seth's thighs as well as his own cock. He stroke himself to full hardness and slides his cock between Seth's smooth slick legs.

It takes a moment for Seth to catch on, but once he does, he presses his thighs together, moaning softly as as feels Cal slide between them. "Fuck," he laughs softly, "That shouldn't be hot. Nn." He groans and rocks back a little.

Cal slides his slicked up hand around Seth's body and starts to stroke his cock in time with his own thrusting. "But it's still fucking hot. You're so smooth and soft down there... hmmmm So good for me making it all tight for your Daddy." Cal moans in Seth's ear.

Seth moans again as Cal's hand closes over his cock, slick and hot over his erection. His breath catches as the praise. "Thought you'd like that." He flexes again to keep the tension, loving the slick slide of skin on skin even if it's not the intense internal sensation of being fucked.

Cal moans as Seth's thighs get tighter. "Fuck... you're so fucking good to me." He moans as his paces picks up as well as his hand. The leftover lube makes the movements a little sloppy but he does his best to keep his grip tight how Seth likes it and to twist at the head to tease over the slit.

"Nn... god..." Seth turns his head to muffle his moans against the pillows. The slide against his perineum and teasing against his balls is delicious and he drops his hand to curl around Cal's fingers, giving himself more friction as he turns his attention to getting off.

Cal closes his eyes and just moves how his body wants as he fucks between Seth's legs. The slip and slide is deliciously addicting. "Fuck... I'm gonna cum baby... gonna cum in your perfect body." He moans softly as his cums all over Seth's smooth thighs.

Seth groans, tensing as he feels Cal spill slick and hot across his thighs. He waits a few moments before he shifts to flip Cal to his back, straddling the man again to finish jerking himself off, back arching as he stripes Cal's chest and abs with his own release. "Fuck," he says with a sloppy grin, leaning in to kiss his Cal again and not sounding in the slightest bit upset.. "I'm a fucking mess now."

Cal chuckles as he looks down at the mess on his own abs and thighs from Seth. "Well I would say I'm pretty much a mess now too, my love." He replies between happy kisses. "You look beautiful though. So I would say you are my beautiful mess."

Seth smirks. "I look exhausted, fucked out, and disheveled, you mean." Seth teases, basking in the heat and afterglow of the orgasm and trying to shove back his anxiety for a little while. "Let me go get cleaned up." He finally manages between lazy kisses. "I'll bring you a towel." He drops a final kiss on Cal's nose before sauntering off to the bathroom, unsurprised when his boyfriend is dead asleep by the time he gets back. 

Cal moans when Seth starts to wipe him down with a warm wet washcloth. "Hmmmm I'm sorry baby. I wasn't supposed to fall asleep. Thank you though." He moans happily with a yawn.

Seth chuckles softly, leaning in for another kiss and shifting to kiss Cal on the cheek when he's interrupted by a yawn. "It's fine. You did most of the work there." He cleans Cal up as delicately as possible and then tosses the towel, pulling the blankets up over them and rolling to let Cal spoon up against his back again. They're still both a little sticky, but he can't be bothered anymore. "Sleep now. We can talk tomorrow."

Cal snuggles up close and kisses Seth's hair. "I love you so much baby boy. I missed you." He whispers happily.

"Missed you too." Seth is warm and flushed as he drifts easily back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for the middle of the week.  
> Thank you all for all the lovely comments about this story and about Cal.  
> I hope that they keep amusing you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few short excerpts from the lives of Cal and Seth. Adopted dog-children, Cal's misbegotten youth, holiday cuddles, and the trials of being secret boyfriends.

_Adopting a second dog for Cal’s house ___

_  
___  


__"You sure you don't want to go to a breeder or something?" Seth asks for the fifth time, walking backwards in front of Cal as they approach the Humane Society. "Because we can do that. We can afford it."_ _

__Cal paces back and forth past Seth as well the dogs. "No, I don't wanna buy a dog from a puppy mill." He's torn between a few of them but a young dog just over a year old catches his eye and he immediately kneels down to pet the dog that's too old to be a puppy and not old enough for people who want a fully grown dog. "Hey little guy... what's your name?" He coos as he let's the dog lick his fingers through the chain link._ _

__Seth has been looking at and petting and cooing at as many dogs as he safely can, but moves over to look the dog over once Cal settles on one. "Oh no... You are not allowed to have a dog named Cena." He looks fondly down and the lanky puppy's tawny fur. "You know she's gonna grow up giant, right? And heavy if she's got some retriever in her, which it looks like she does."_ _

__"We should rename her. I'm thinking Roxy. What do you think baby girl? Do you like the name Roxy?" Cal retorts and he tries in vain to get more of his giant hands inside the cage. "And we are looking for a big dog. You need someone to run with and who can keep up."_ _

__"Roxy seems good. And the dog needs to be big or she'd get lost in your giant house." Seth is teasing, but he smiles fondly as Cal tries to crawl half inside the cage. "There's a yard right outside, let's ask them to bring her out." He does just that, nearly running into the sweet-looking volunteer who's been watching them from the doorway to the kennel area. It only takes her a minute to grab the right key and let the puppy out, shooting Cal and Seth out a back door so she can follow with not-Cena. The dog gets very excited outside, running in wide circles before circling back with an abandoned chew toy and dropping it at Cal's feet._ _

__Cal's eye light up at the idea of fetch and he immediately grabs the gnarled ball and rope and hurls it over the lawn. The young dog runs after it like a bullet and Cal can't help but whistle, "You might need some help keeping up with her babe." Cal and Roxy play fetch for awhile until the pup tired out a little and falls asleep on Cal's feet while they sit on the bench set up for guests. "So what do you think?" Cal asks hopefully._ _

__Seth grins as he watches the dog run, even breaking away to run with her a couple of times, testing to see if she'll follow him and stay out from under his feet. He let's Cal wear her out, and leans lightly into Cal's shoulder as they sit on the bench. "I think you'd come back and get her even if I said no." He shakes his head at Cal's attempted protest. "She's perfect. We should see if we can take her home today or if they need to see your place first."_ _

__"There's a perimeter fence around the property and I can have the boys install a shock collar fence too" Cal adds as his laces his fingers with Seth's. They don't get to have a lot of times like this; where they can be a normal couple. "I hope Kev likes her."_ _

__Seth chuckles, "Hope so. He's never had problems with other dogs." He glances down at his fingers tangled with Cal's. "They'll be mostly separate for a little while anyway, let them get used to each other's smells on us." The volunteer comes back over to them and they talk about details. As it turns out, she's had all her shots and can go home with them today if they make a follow-up vet appointment for two weeks from now. The volunteer girl is blushing slightly as she talks to them, but doesn't come out and say anything, so Seth lets Cal hammer out the details._ _

__Cal doesn't pay much attention to the rambling girl at the front desk. He's too busy getting kisses from Roxy and smiling at Seth like he's the best thing on earth while he signs the adoption papers. "I love you so much." Cal says as they get into the charger and head towards home. Roxy set up in a crate in the back seat. "Are you going to post our new puppy to all your sites"_ _

__Seth looks chagrined as he turns back forward from already taking a picture of Roxy. "If I do, her last name is legally 'Rollins' you realize?"_ _

__"Roxy Rollins?" Cal muses, "Dean and Roman will judge us. I can feel it already." he jokes while he heads towards his house on the backroads. He's quiet for a little bit before he asks, "Do you want her last name to be Rollins?"_ _

__Seth winces a little, "Can't be any worse then when I told them Kevin was full grown at his size." He laughs, smiling and reaching back to feed his fingers between the bars of the crate. "Nah, she'd yours. And Hale matches better." He ducks his head, ignoring the other things that Cal could be implying. "But yeah, she's gonna be all over my instagram once we start running together."_ _

__Cal considers Seth's reply, "Yeah, but what are you gonna call Roxy when you post about her? Is she just your friend's dog?" Cal asks because he really can't ask Seth not to put it up that way when he can't put himself on social media that way._ _

__Seth curls in on him a little. "I'll just call her Roxy." He says. "And I'd like to say she's mine... just on twitter and stuff. Makes more sense and means I won't worry about posting too many photos..."_ _

__He feels suddenly awful, because while he can talk about the dogs, he still can't really post anything about Cal. Not really._ _

__"If... I mean, if that's ok." He adds softly, not sure where this conversation will lead. "I can keep the pics of her to myself too." 'Like I do with you.' He doesn't add._ _

__Cal shakes his head. He pulls the car over so he can look at Seth. He takes Seth's hands in his own, "No. I want you to post them. Then she's yours too. I know it's hard not being able to show me... it's hard for me too. I want you to have her too so that when you show her off, it'll be like you're sharing me." Cal explains._ _

__Seth nods, looking down at their hands. "That's... kinda what I was thinking." He shakes his head slowly. "Sorry, I... Thanks. That's good. People like pics of Kev, so I assume they'll adore Roxy too."Sorry." He says again. "Fuck, I always get all sappy about animals. Ignore me. Let's get this girl home."_ _

____

~~~~~

_Exploring Cal’s History…_

Seth is wandering idly around the less used rooms of Cal's house. It snowed last night and after a quick workout indoors he still can't bring himself to brave the paths for a run until at least after noon. It's the fourth time he's been to Cal's house, and it's only for two days this time. He finally took Cal home to Davenport the last time they got a couple of days off, and was delighted when his parents and the couple of friends who had time to come over got along well with his boyfriend. He's looking through a drawer that looks like it hasn't been sorted in a while when he finds a small pile of old pictures. Seth recognizes Cal's sister in a few of them, along with his niece and nephew, and doesn't recognize a lot more people who are probably other relatives and cousins.

Cal finds Seth in one if the sitting rooms his mother is fond of when she visits soon after. "Hey, what are getting into?" Asks as he peaks his head around the door frame to smile lovingly at Seth. "Trying to find embarrassing pictures of my childhood I see."

Seth smiles up at Cal and shrugs, feeling only slightly guilty for snooping. "Just appreciating that all your family seems to be as pretty as you." He teases gently. "Like this kid... one of your cousins maybe? Lucky I didn't meet him in high school or you'd never have got your hands on me." He shows Cal a picture of a slightly sullen but stunningly beautiful teenage boy with dyed black hair and various facial piercings.

Cal laughs and takes the picture from Seth smiling, "Well the joke would have been on you because that is me." Cal retorts as he runs a hand through his longer hair. " Yeah, I think I was fifteen in this picture.

Seth blinks and flips the picture back over to stare at it. "Wait, what?" He looks carefully at the picture and then back up at Cal. "No way. You're hot as hell, but this kid... I mean..." He trails off because saying 'I would have fucked the shit out of this kid' is probably really inappropriate.

"You can say it, I was kind of a twink. I grew eleven inches between 15 and 20. My mom hated it. She couldn't buy anything to fit. She was thrilled when my little brother stayed average height." Cal chuckles. "I think my sisters did my eyeliner in this because my hand was never this steady at it."

Seth steps into Cal's space a little closer. "Mmm, I grew fast too. I remember constantly needing new jeans and everything. Never fun." Looking at the picture again he can almost see how that jawline and those cheekbones filled out into the man before him, but it's still startling. "So what happened to all these piercings then?" He asks, tracing a thumb across Cal's lower lip which distinctly does not still have snakebite piercings.

Cal playfully nips at Seth's thumb before answering. "Well, I got into some trouble pretty shortly after that was taken and instead of locking me up in the house all summer, my mom put me in martial arts. I tried to take them out and put them back in before and after every class but after a few months it wasn't worth it any more and I let them all close up, let the gauges get smaller too." Cal explains as he pulls Seth in close to him.

"Yeah, I noticed," Seth agrees. Setting the photo down on the arm of the chair to avoid dropping it so he can slide his hands up around Cal's neck. "Always knew I wanted to wrestle, so never risked anything like that." He nips at Cal's lip. "Hope the trouble was worth it for losing all of that."

Cal laughs and nods, "It was totally worth it. It got me into sport and gave me discipline. It even made me a better artist." Cal replies before giving up teasing and just kissing Seth deep and hot.

Seth is breathless and overwhelmed fro the kiss. "I... do appreciate your focus and discipline." He manages to stammer, "God... are you ever going to stop being so damn distracting?" He's grinning rather widely despite the complaint.

"I have always been particularly good at being distracting." Cal retorts with a smirk as his hands wander down to Seth's ass. "Even when I was twinky little punk with snakebites.”

Seth snickers and arches a little into Cal's hands, "No offence, but twinky little me could have snapped you in half, pretty boy." He looks up at Cal, hungry and almost challenging. "I already knew how to do a sunset flip and a running power bomb. But maybe you'd have liked that."

Cal laughs again and kisses Seth's for head. "I'm pretty sure 15 year old me would have super into being bent in half by you." Cal whispers darkly, "but I do enjoy being able to bend you in half on occasion now. I may in fact love it..." He leans in and whispers in Seth's ear, "and I may in fact love you."

Seth is smiling and it takes him a minute to realize what's been said. "You..." He swallows hard and bites his lip as he looks up at Cal, trying to get control of his suddenly racing heart. "Guess we both suck at the casual thing we started with, huh?"

Cal laughs and nods, "Yeah, but we are pretty bad at the non-committal thing. You introduced me to your dog child... and your mom. I let you meet my mom. Most of my staff hasn't even met my mom." Cal replies as he leans in to kiss up and down Seth's neck.

Seth laughs, tilting his head to encourage the kissing. "Your mom thinks I should look into a business degree, just to keep my future options open." He sighs, "And Kev loved you, so it's probably safe if I do too." His voice gets softer and more hesitant, because he's not let himself think about saying it outloud. "Which I think I might, by the way."

Cal purrs and has decided they have stood long enough in the hallway. He quickly picks Seth up bridal style and carries him towards the master suite. "Well my love in this case we should probably celebrate this momentous occasion.

Seth giggles and then flushes at the sound, burying his face in Cal's shoulder even as he wraps his arms around Cal to clean. "Oh god, you are never allowed to say that at work. I'll never be able to keep a straight face afterward."

He kneels up on the bed when Cal deposits him there. "I could still bend you over and make you beg, you know." Seth teases, though he's already pulling off his shirt.

Cal chuckles and leans in to nibble playfully at Seth's exposed nipples when he pulls the shirt over his head. "I'm sure you could.. if you asked real nice."

Seth's eyes widen at the response and he tumbles them over onto the bed, keeping Cal on top of him for now so he can pull the bigger man's shirt off. "Oh yeah? You wanna be reminded what it was like to be all small and let someone manhandle you?" He teases, though it's a bit ruined when he moans under Cal's teasing nips.

~~~~~

_Snowed in at the Holidays_

Cal practically crawls over to Seth who is is curled up with Kevin and Roxy by the fire under a pile of blankets. Cal nuzzle his way between the cushions and blankets to kiss up Seth's neck and wrap his own large body around his lover's. "Hey lover. How does that fire look?"  
Seth blinks, already half asleep under the weight of Roxy on his legs. "Mmm," he says coherently, tipping his head to kiss Cal briefly as he shifts to accommodate the larger man in his blanket nest. "Gorgeous." He says softly, though he hasn't looked away from Cal to glance at the fire for more than a second.

Cal hums happily and kisses Seth's back happily. "I'm sorry we got snowed in and can't make it to your mom's for thanksgiving. But we can have a big dinner here on Thursday." Cal whispers as he snuggles in closer. Kevin growls softly in Seth's lap as he jostled a little.

Seth shrugs languidly. "She's mad, but she'd rather we be safe than do anything crazy." He drops one hand to scratch behind Kev's ears to calm him down. Roxy is not so easily swayed as she shifts lazily over to cover half of Cal's lap as well. "Feels impossible to have nothing to do for two days." He says, with a soft smile, though he requested this time before the big pushes starts in the new year, planning to visit family and friends.

Cal squeezes Seth closer and kisses his temple. "Well I wouldn't say we are planning to do nothing for two days." Cal teases as he rolls his hips against Seth's ass in his lap. "I'm sure we will find all sorts of ways to amuse ourselves."

Seth chuckles, "Mmm, fair point. I can't say I'd even expect to be bored with you around." He relaxes back against Cal's chest, stroking Kevin idly as Roxy buries her wet nose under his shirt and against his hip. "Not a bad little family we ended up with here, huh?"

"It may be small and half made of dog children but it is ours." Cal replies. After a few short minutes of warm silence he adds, "I should have brought marshmallows to roast. The holidays are all about getting fat anyways."

"If we move to go get them now, the 'kids' will take the couch." Seth teases. "Though we'd probably be safe from getting too fat if we let the kids eat some." He tips his head to the side to nibble along Cal's neck and the underside of his jaw, showing no inclination to move.

"The kids don't need any marshmallows. You already spoil them and they will probably get over fed tomorrow." Cal half teases knowing that he's guilty of feeding the pups treats maybe a little too often as well. He lets his head fall back a little to expose more of his neck to Seth's ministrations.

Seth shifts a little to get a better angle for his kisses, enjoying Cal's near-purring at the teasing. "Fair point." He says softly, "As much food as we managed to dig out today, we could probably make two Thanksgiving dinners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a different chapter style here, but I felt the snowed in winter scene was appropriate for the season and wanted to share a little snapshot of their lives with you.
> 
> In other reminders - With the oncoming demise of Tumblr, it may be useful to follow me and Cal on Instagram ([setralynn](https://instagram.com/setralynn/) and [bttcal](https://www.instagram.com/bttcal/) or Twitter ([setralynn](https://twitter.com/setralynn) and [calhale2](https://twitter.com/calhale2)).
> 
> •Howling for You Part 2 will be completed in less than one week and the last chapter will push us right past 100,000 words! I want to throw a damn party, I'm so proud.  
> •Manners Maketh Man is on a brief hiatus until January 2019 while we work our way through a solid edit on the next major arc.
> 
> And finally, a question for all you lovely readers:  
> Take a strawpoll about what you'd like to see next! [Click Here](http://www.strawpoll.me/17034294)


End file.
